Here It's Safe
by Rooney1077
Summary: Percy Jackson was just a poor boy from District 4. He lived in a small house in front of a small lake with his very small family. He was 17, so close from being free of the Hunger Games. What happens when he is Reaped for the 74th Hunger Games? Will he survive? Will Katniss and Peeta survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, Here It's Safe. It is a crossover between Percy Jackson and The Hunger Games. I've been wanting to start this for a long time. I do not own Percy Jackson or the Hunger Games. Enjoy!**

 **-Rooney1076**

Percy had been raised to be a fisherman, just like his father and his father before him. It was what the Jacksons were known for. His father had taken him to the small lake behind their small house every day after Percy got home from school. Percy hated the idea of being a fisherman for the rest of his life, though. He dreaded going home from school, knowing his dad would drag him out to the lake to different kinds of fishing. Percy stayed after school for as long as he could almost every day.

Looking back on it now, Percy wished he cherished those times out in the lake with his father. Two days after Percy's 14th birthday, Percy's father was strangled going home from the market for food. Every day since then, Percy went out to the lake behind his house and fished for hours.

Percy threw down his bag of grain as soon as he walked home from the market. The house was empty. His mother was still at work, and Percy didn't have siblings. He was alone. Percy grabbed the loaf of seaweed green bread from the table and tore off a small piece. Shoving the entire piece into his mouth, Percy went to his room and quickly grabbed his spear and trident. His trident. Percy's father's trident.

The cool, crisp air hit Percy's face as soon as he walked out the back door. His bare feet crunched softly against the sand, seeping in between his toes. Percy set his trident and spear on the shore by his fishing pole. He plopped down in the sand and rolled his old pant legs up. Percy rolled up the sleeves of his worn out shirt and grabbed his spear. Just as he was about to step into the water, a voice stopped him.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Percy jumped and turned, brandishing his spear, ready to attack whomever snook up on him. He let out a sigh of relief seeing the stony, grey eyes of his best friend. "Annabeth, what're you doing? Why aren't you getting ready for the Reaping?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and walked toward him, holding a pile of clothes. "I could ask you the same thing, Perce."

Percy turned back to the lake and stepped into it. A pleasant shiver went down his back. "I fish every day after school, Annie. You know that." He wasn't in the mood to talk. He needed something to take his mind off the Reaping that would commence in a couple of hours, the last one Percy would be going to. All he needed to do was get through today, and he'd be solid.

"I brought you some of my dad's clothes. I knew you needed some. You know, after that growth spurt," Annabeth smirked at him. Percy turned to her and glanced down at the clothes. He walked out of the water and took them, thanking her softly. Annabeth broke her facade. Her eyes grew dark, her face pale, and slumped. "I'm scared, Percy," she murmured. Percy gently put the clothes on the sand beside them.

"It's gonna be okay. This is our last year." Percy squeezed her shoulders. "We'll be fine, Wise Girl," he finished. Annabeth nodded, stiffening. She rarely was vulnerable in front of anyone. Today was different, though. She could feel it in her gut that something bad was going to happen today.

The two of them walked back inside Percy's house. "How many times do you have your name in the Reaping?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked away from her, setting the clothes on the table beside his bed. "39 times." Annabeth shut her eyes and sighed. "We needed the food. Mom's salary won't cut it and no one will hire me after what happened the last time."

"You can always ask for food or money, Percy. It's okay." Annabeth's father was the head Peacekeeper that resided in District 4. They were well off, the opposite of Percy and his mother.

Percy shook his head. "No, I-I can't do that," he stopped her. He didn't want her help, or anyone's in fact. What he caught every other day after school went to the butcher for money. Percy usually kept a few fish for him and his mom, but one cannot live on just fish.

"Percy–" Annabeth began but he interrupted her, shaking his head.

"You should go get ready for the Reaping. I'll see you there." He gave her an encouraging smile. Annabeth sighed, but nodded. She walked out the front door toward her house in town. Percy picked up Annabeth's father's clothes and went to his room to change. His mother should be home any time. She wouldn't miss the Reaping.

Percy drew up a cold bath, washing the lake grime off his legs and the dirt from the rest of his body. Percy dried off and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. Should he cut his hair? Does it even matter? He shook his head and dried his unruly black hair before pulling on the clothes Annabeth brought him. The faded grey shirt was a little small on him as Percy had a broad chest and shoulders. The green pants were just a bit short. Since Percy was 15 he had towered over Frederick Chase at 6'3. Percy pulled on his old brown boots before leaving the house to meet up with Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't really look like most people in District 4. She had light blonde hair, which was kind of common, curling in to ringlets that rested just below her shoulders. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a stony grey. However, Percy did have characteristics of a District 4 citizen. He was tall. He was strong from all the training the Career districts were given for the Hunger Games. His skin was tan, like a copper color. His eyes were a bright green, kind of like the ocean. Percy's black hair curled over his ears, his bangs sweeping across his forehead. If he was richer, he could've been the poster boy of District 4, along with Finnick Odair, of course.

Annabeth stood, waiting outside her house in a soft green dress. She held onto one of her two brother's hand. In the other was her blue and white hat she always carried around for good luck. It had served her well so far. Matthew and Bobby whispered to each other beside her. This was their second year in the drawing for the Reaping. Annabeth looked away from whatever she was staring at and smiled at Percy as he walked up to them.

"Hey, you ready?" She asked, tension in her voice.

Percy tried giving her one of his infamous grins, but it turned into a grimace. "Ready's my middle name, Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, and they started walking to the Square. Everyone in District 4 was at the Square, waiting anxiously for the Reaping to begin. They to be there in fear of the death penalty. Percy often thought the death penalty would be better than going to the Reaping all the while being terrified that you may become a tribute. Percy stepped up to the table and got his finger pricked.

"Percy Jackson," he muttered to the Capitol official. Percy waited for Bobby and Matthew before heading over to the boys' section. Before Percy left to go to the 17 year olds' section, Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"Good luck, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth squeezed his hand before hugging Bobby and Matthew. She gave them one last look before heading over to her section. Percy said goodbye to Bobby and Matthew and went to stand with the other 17 year old boys. The Reaping in Districts 1-4 were always a big event. For most of their lives, the Career citizens had been training for the Hunger Games. It would be an honor for which ever two citizens of each Career district to be reaped. Unlike District 1 and 2, District 3 and 4 don't have many volunteers.

The Capitol anthem began to play suddenly, breaking everyone out of their thoughts. District 4's escort from the Capitol, Orchid Edenthaw, walked up to the microphone at the center of the stage. Orchid Edenthaw was a short skinny woman was bright green hair and pink tinted skin. Her hair was buzzed flatly on top, giving her head a square shape. Behind her were two Peacekeepers and all three of District 4's living victors, Mags Flanagan (the current mentor along with Finnick), Finnick Odair (the Capitol's darling), and Annie Cresta, whom was often perceived as mentally unstable.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor. Before we go any further, I have a special treat for you all! A film all the way from The Capitol!" Her voice was heavily accented and deep. The citizens of District 4 applauded around Percy. All he could do was grimace around him as the film they watched every year began to play. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned. He met the brown eyes of his good friend Grover Underwood.

"You're late," Percy whispered with a smirk. He glanced behind him, seeing a short girl with bright red hair sneaking into the girls' section. Percy looked back at Grover's untidy clothes and flushed face. "Dude..."

Grover glanced up at him, growing redder. "I wanted to see her one last time," he tried arguing. "You never know if you're gonna get picked," he muttered, scratching his small goatee. Percy felt his heart drop. He didn't get to see his mother. He barely said much to Annabeth. Grover was right. If he was reaped, Percy would regret not spending more time with them before the Reaping.

Grover elbowed him when everyone began applauding the end of the film. He nodded over at a few Peacekeepers looking over at Percy who was not applauding. Percy sighed and clapped his hands slowly, almost mockingly.

"Oh! My favorite part!" Orchid clapped her hands together with a wide grin. Percy scowled. How could she be excited for this? "First the girls," she continued. Percy stiffened looking over at the girls' section. His green eyes shot over all of them until he found a familiar head of blonde curls. Annabeth was as stoic faced as ever, but Percy could see the terror she gave away in her tense shoulders and clenched fists.

Orchid walked over to the girl's pink tinted bowl, her tall heels clicking against the stone stage. Percy closed his eyes.

Not Annabeth, he prayed. Please, not Annabeth.

Percy didn't care who it was, just as long as it wouldn't be her. Percy couldn't handle losing her.

Orchid stuffed her pink hand into the bowl and rummaged around. He pulled out a small white slip, folded in half. Percy wished he could see through the paper, see whose name it was. Orchid's smile grew as licked her lips.

"Amelia Perthshire!"

District 4 applauded loudly as a young girl walked up to the stage stiffly. Percy couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. He found Annabeth's eyes and gave her a large grin. Percy could see the tears in her eyes. She would never have to live in fear of being picked for the Games. Percy wanted to go over to her, give her a huge hug and congratulate her. If he did that, the Peacekeepers would flog him. He gave Annabeth one last smile before turning back to the stage. The young girl, maybe around 13, stood on the stage with her eyes wide. She held tightly onto her expensive-looking yellow dress.

"Congratulations, dear!" She lightly patted Amelia on the back. "Now, onto the boys!" Percy sucked in a breath. He was always anxious for the Reaping of the boys. Percy had been trained by District 4 officials since he was 10 years old, but he had always thought the Games were wrong and did not want to participate, unlike many of the guys his age.

Orchid plunged her hand into the large bowl, and pulled out a piece of paper from the bottom. Again, Percy wished he could see the name through the paper.

"Perseus Jackson!"

It was like nothing Percy had ever felt before. The warm wind turned cold. Every muscle in Percy's body stiffened. His heart dropped to his toes. His brain throbbed, and his ears popped. Percy looked over at Grover beside him with wide eyes. Grover's mouth hung open, his eyes burning a hole into Percy's. Everyone applauded for Percy.

Grover blinked and lightly pushed Percy to the aisle. He was telling Percy something, but he couldn't hear anything. Percy shook himself out of it, walking up the stage stairs with a blank look. He couldn't give away his emotions. He had to think ahead now. He couldn't let the other tributes and sponsors thinking he was weak. Percy clenched his jaw as Orchid grabbed Percy by the bicep and pulled him over to stand by Amelia. He towered over the young girl as they shook hands, and all of District 4 clapped for them. Percy searched the crowd for his mother, but didn't see her anywhere. His eyes found Annabeth's. Two other girls were holding onto her hands. Her eyes were panicked as she stared up at him.

"Our tributes for District 4!" Orchid exclaimed as everyone once again applauded. Two sets of four Peacekeepers escorted Percy and Amelia inside the Justice building that every District had. Orchid, the victors, and the mayor followed them closely behind. They pushed Percy and Amelia into separate rooms.

Percy plopped down on the small couch in the small room. He was trying to process what exactly happened and what was to come when a Peacekeeper opened the door. "You have 3 minutes," he said gruffly and pushed the person in before slamming the door. Percy stood up, locking eyes with Annabeth. She stood in front of the door, her hand clutching her white and blue hat.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Nice of you to visit me," he chuckled lightly. Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes. She dashed forward and hugged him tightly. Percy wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. Annabeth wasn't one to be vulnerable like this, and it surprised him every time she was. Annabeth was shaking softly against his chest. "It's gonna be fine," Percy told her.

Annabeth drew back and nodded, wiping her eyes. "I, uh, sent my dad to tell your mom. I don't know if she'll make it in time, though." Percy closed his eyes and nodded. He wished for more time with his friends and his mother. He wished to go to school again, even though he hated that almost as much as the Games. He wished he could've lived a little more instead of fishing for hours every day. Percy wished for a different life, a happier one.

"Take care of her–my mom," Percy whispered, holding Annabeth's face in his hands, making her look at him. "Promise me that you'll look after her, visit her. I know it's a lot to ask, but..." Percy let go of Annabeth and sat down. "She's all alone."

Annabeth sat next to him. "I promise," she whispered, fiddling with her lucky hat in her hands. "You're allowed to take one token from your district," Annabeth began. Percy glanced over at her. She handed him her hat. "Take this."

"Annabeth," Percy began, but she stuffed it in his hand. She tried to muster a smile, but it turned into a grimace.

"I–" Annabeth was cut off by the door slamming open and two Peacekeepers appearing in the doorway.

"Time's up," one said gruffly. Percy and Annabeth stood. Percy wanted to beg for more time, but he knew better.

Percy gave Annabeth one last hug and pulled away slightly. He kissed her on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, Wise Girl," he whispered. Before Annabeth could reply, the Peacekeepers were pulling her out of the room. Grover visited Percy next with Juniper, his girlfriend. Grover cried during half of the goodbye, saying that he should've volunteered, but Percy waved him off. Percy wouldn't have allowed his best friend to do that. He hugged his friend tightly, as if this were the last time he would ever see the boy again, and the two of them left. Percy waited 15 more minutes for his mother to show up, but she didn't. He was worried. Maybe Annabeth's dad never found his mom and told her. Maybe she got hurt coming to find him. Percy wasn't sure.

When Amelia's family and other visitors had all gone, the two of them were ushered out of the Justice Building with Mags, Finnick, and Orchid on their tail. Percy walked silently to the automobile alongside Amelia, tears still streaming down her face. Two Peacekeepers flanked their sides, a camera crew walked beside them. Percy tried to remain emotionless looking, but all he could think about was his mother. Once they all got into the large automobile, they sped off, heading to the train that would bring them to the Capitol. The car ride to the train was filled with Orchid talking nonstop about the Capitol and how lucky they were to be tributes in this year's Games. Finnick and Mags talked softly to each other behind them.

Percy looked out the window, watching the beauty of his home pass him by. The car ride was short. As soon as the car was no longer in motion, two Peacekeepers grabbed Percy out of the car by his arms and escorted him toward the train. Percy was about to climb aboard when he heard a scream.

"Percy!" He glanced around, looking for the voice. "Percy! Wait!" His eyes found the source. His mother was still in her work clothes as she pushed through the crowd and the Peacekeepers. Percy moved toward her and enveloped her in his arms. His mother's knees gave way, but Percy held her up as she sobbed into his shoulder. "No," she muttered. "Please, no." Percy could feel Peacekeepers pull at him.

"Mom," he tried grabbing her attention. "Mom, look at me." Sally Jackson glanced up at him with teary, blue eyes. "Annabeth and Frederick are gonna take care of you. It'll be alright."

"No, you have to come back. You can't–"

A Peacekeeper pulled Percy away from his mom, but he shook the man off. Percy gave Sally one last hug. "I love you." Frederick came up behind his mother and tugged her gently away. Percy heard her scream 'I love you' back as he boarded the train.

"Well, that was quite the performance," Orchid said once they were all in the train. Percy scowled at her and pushed past Finnick and Mags, heading for the other cart, hoping to find a room somewhere.

Percy awoke to a knock on his door. He pulled away the incredibly soft covers and pushed himself out of the most comfortable bed he had ever slept in. He opened the door sleepily to find Finnick Odair leaning against the doorway, his bronze hair falling over his eyes which were much like Percy's. He wore something different than when Percy last saw him.

"We're a few minutes from the Capitol," he said. Finnick looked down at Percy's Reaping attire. "You'd better change." Percy nodded and went to close the door, but Finnick shot his foot out. "I'm sorry Percy," his tone was different, gentler. "I'm sorry this is happening to you. I'm going to do all I can to keep you alive. I promise."

Percy gave him a small smile. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Percy shut the door and headed to the bathroom to attempt to figure out the shower.

When Percy walked back into the dining cart, everyone was sitting at the table except for Amelia. Percy walked up to to the window where she was seated. Percy had seen Amelia around District 4 at school a few times. She was many grades below him, but he used to see her outside with her rich kid friends, gossiping. They had never spoken.

Percy thought about how terrible it must be for a thirteen year old to have to fight for her life. She wouldn't last very long. Percy felt sorry for her, but at the same time, he was glad Annabeth wasn't with him. Percy plopped down in the chair next to Orchid and across from Finnick. Percy looked at the plate in front of him. He had heard of some of these foods, but had never tasted them. He picked at it uncertainty as Orchid handed him a ceramic cup of something brown and hot. He gave her a confused look.

"Oh, don't tell me you've never had hot chocolate!" She exclaimed and tapped him on the arm. Percy raised his eyebrows. "District 4 is a very rich District! You must've had some!"

"Well, unlike the District, I'm not rich," Percy muttered with a roll of his eyes. Capitol people could be so ignorant to what was really happening in the Districts.

Mags took a small piece of bread from the middle of the table. She dipped it into Percy's cup of hot chocolate and handed it to him. Mags motioned for him to eat it. He glanced at Finnick for reassurance. The man gave him a nod. Percy took a hesitant bite out of it before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. Percy pushed away the plate of food and took the bowl of bread instead. He continued to dip the bread in the hot chocolate, giving Mags a wide smile. So far, the hot chocolate and bread were the only good things about Percy's situation. Percy started thinking about his situation, his mind wondering to his mother and Annabeth and Grover back home. Percy wondered if they would move on quickly when the Capitol sends his body back in a wooden box. No–he couldn't think like that. Percy needed to start thinking of ways to stay alive, to win the Games. His mind dashed back to his mother and Annabeth. Percy vowed he would do anything in his power to come back to them.

"What about strategy? What's going to keep me alive?" Finnick glanced up at Percy's husky voice, wondering why the boy was asking him. After a moment, Finnick remembered that he was, in fact, District 4's mentor.

"Oh yeah," Finnick started. He glanced up at Amelia by the window. "Why don't you come sit down, Amelia." The girl huffed, but did as Finnick told her. "Strategy." Finnick closed his eyes, thinking. Percy frowned; was Finnick just now thinking about how to keep them alive? Percy was starting to doubt his chances. Finnick then opened his eyes, looking them both up and down, and then began whispering with Mags. He nodded and turned to their escort. "Orhid," he said. "Do you find Percy attractive?"

Percy scowled at him. Orchid turned a bright pink and glanced over at the 17 year old. Orchid gave Percy a sideway glance and nodded. Finnick, with a triumphant look on his face, grinned over at Percy. "Then you will be Finnick 2.0." Orchid clapped her hands together.

"What's Finnick 2.0?" Percy asked, crossing his arms. It seemed to Percy that Finnick had just pulled that out of his ass, something Percy often does, but didn't like the idea that that one idea from Finnick Odair's ass could be Percy's lifeline.

"Well, you're handsome like me. Having a pretty face can get you almost anywhere in the Capitol." Percy's scowl deepened, but knew his mentor was right. The Capitol was very materialistic and vain. All they cared about was beauty, money, and the Hunger Games. "Add my personality and the Capitol will adore you."

Finnick took a sip of a red drink in a tall glass. "Charismatic, cocky, sensual, maybe a little arrogant." Percy scowled at him. He didn't want to be a completely different person by the end of this, but if it meant that Percy would live, then he'd do anything.

"Fine," Percy muttered. Finnick grinned at him triumphantly and clapped his hands. His gaze turned to Amelia, and his brow furrowed.

Finnick leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. "Amelia, what are you good at?"

Amelia shifted uncomfortably. Percy looked over at her. She was a skinny girl with long sun bleached hair and green eyes. She was short and didn't look like a fighter. The young girl fiddled with her dress. "I can fish..." she murmured.

Finnick sighed. Every person in District 4 could fish, but it was a good skill to have. Their mentor gave her a once over and thought. "When you get to the training room, stay away from the knives and weapons for the first few days. Focus on the survival skills–the fire-starting, camouflage, whatever." Amelia nodded.

Finnick looked over to Percy. "What about you? What can you do?"

Percy glanced over at Orchid. "Everything the Academy taught me," he whispered. The Academy was something the Career Districts invented to train their tributes at a young age before the Games. Percy was an okay student. He preferred a sword or his father's trident. Finnick nodded. "Except a bow and arrow. I can't shoot. I can make a fire, fish, gather food."

Finnick nodded once again. "Stick with the Careers for now until you find someone you want to stick with." Percy couldn't stand people from District 1 and 2. He had met a few when he travelled with his father, transporting fish and other sea food. They were some of the snobbiest, most vain, annoying people. Percy wasn't sure how long he would be able to deal with them.

Suddenly Percy heard cheering and screaming from behind him. He turned around and looked out the window. Hundreds of Capitol citizens huddled close to the train as they came to a stop. Percy saw the odd variety of faces screaming and cheering for him.

"Perseus!" They yelled. Percy flinched at his full name. He glanced back to Finnick. He gave him a nod of his head, encouraging him. Percy was not looking forward to acting like the Capitol's darling, Finnick Odair. But he needed to do anything that would get him through the next few weeks and get him home. Percy plastered on his best, most winning grin and flipped the hair from his eyes. He waved slowly at the passing Capitol citizens, watching them fawn over him. He felt a sick feeling in his gut as he continued to give the Capitol a show.

They all gathered around the projection screen in the large sitting room of the fourth floor of the tribute's building. Percy plopped down on the very comfortable couch in front of the projection screen next to Mags. Finnick had suggested they all watch the Reapings of the other Districts. Percy was interested to see his opponents for the first time. Orchid had one of the Avoxes put the tape on. The projection screen flickered on before going straight to the Capitol's anthem and a speech from President Snow.

Finnick told Amelia and Percy to pay attention to the Career Districts. They would need to stick with the stronger ones of the 24 tributes. Percy, however, wanted to examine the other tributes, hoping for a way out of making an alliance with the Careers. Percy watched as a tall boy with blonde hair and a smirk took the stage of District 1 with a pretty blonde girl. Marvel and Glimmer, their escort had said. Next was a large, stocky boy practically fall over his feet to volunteer. A shorter girl with an angular face and brown hair followed him, also volunteering. The tributes from District 3 were underwhelming.

Percy watched his Reaping stiffly with a clenched jaw. He watched as Orchid called out Amelia's name. Their escort applauded herself as she announced Percy's name too. Percy scowled at her, but watched as he walked emotionlessly up to the stage and shook hands with Amelia. Percy expected them to watch District 5's Reaping next, but the scene changed to District 4's train station. Percy frowned as he watched Peacekeepers usher him and Amelia through the crowd.

Percy paled when he heard and saw his mother scream for him. She pushed through the crowd, still in her work clothes, and met Percy in the middle. Percy hugged her tightly as Sally's knees buckled underneath her. He held her small frame up with ease. Percy couldn't hear himself or his mother speaking on the projection screen, it must've been too loud or something. Percy didn't care, though. He was incredibly angry at the Capitol. How could they show something so–. Percy stopped himself. The Capitol had been killing off children for almost 74 years; they didn't care if they showed something so personal, something that was entirely not their business.

Percy closed his eyes for the rest of his reunion with his mother. He couldn't relive what he felt as he left his mother again. Once he heard the escort for District 5, he opened them back up. Finnick and Mags were staring at him, but Percy shook it off. Percy didn't pay much attention to any of the other Reapings until District 11. He felt a small pang for the 12 year old girl with dark skin and eyes.

Percy was ready to go to bed. It had been a long, emotional day. Percy just wanted to go to sleep in the most comfortable bed he had ever been in, but they had one more Reaping to watch– District 12. Percy didn't see the reason to waste his time watching 12's Reaping. District 12 was the poorest District, and their tributes never amounted to anything. The last tribute from 12 to win was Haymitch Abernathy, and that was 24 years ago. Like usual, District 12's tributes wouldn't last long. But Finnick made him sit still and watch.

Their escort walked on the grimy stage, her pink-tinted wig wobbling slightly. Behind her were three chairs, two empty. A middle aged man sat in one of them, their mayor. The camera turned to look at the citizens of District 12. Most of them were skinny and gaunt looking, most likely from the Seam. The others were probably from town. In the crowd, Percy didn't see any standouts. District 12's escort, Effie Trinket Orchid told them, pulled out a small piece of paper from the girls' bowl.

"Primrose Everdeen," she announced into the microphone. Percy looked down sadly as another 12 year old pushed her way to the aisle. She was pale and blonde, her fair face contorted with shock. She didn't make it very far before a taller girl with olive skin and brown hair plunged into the aisle.

"Prim!" She shouted, her voice coming out hoarse. Percy leaned forward, looking at the screen interested. "Prim!" She screamed again. Two Peacekeepers tried to hold her back as she struggled to go to the younger girl. "I volunteer!" Her cry was muffled. Percy raised an eyebrow. "I volunteer as tribute!" Her voice was clear and cold as she pushed away the Peacekeepers. Percy had never heard of a volunteer from District 12 before. He glanced over at Finnick, whom just shrugged. Percy's interest was sparked in the brunette from District 12. The girl was already on the stage, her face stiff.

"What is your name, dear?" Effie pushed the microphone closer to the brunette.

"Katniss Everdeen," her voice was clear and strong as she spoke.

"I bet my bonnet that was your sister, huh? Didn't want her to steal all the glory?"

Katniss nodded. "Yes." Effie told District 12 to applaud their very first volunteer, but they were silent as they raised three fingers to their lips, kissed them, and raised it above their head. This stumped Percy. Next, Eddie Trinket called the name, Peeta Mellark. A pale, blonde, stocky boy walked up the stage.

Finnick turned the projection screen off, and ushered them to bed. Tomorrow they would be meeting with their stylist team, so they needed their beauty sleep. Percy walked numbly back to his room. He took a long shower, still trying to figure out the ghastly object. He changed into silk pajamas and climbed into his long awaited bed. The last thing Percy thought about was that olive skinned, brunette volunteer from District 12.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter to Here It's Safe. I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy!** **I do not own Percy Jackson or The Hunger Games.**

 **-Rooney1077**

Percy awoke to a sharp banging on his door and a blaring sound next to his ear. His eyes shot open, and he scrambled out of bed. Percy's green eyes darted around the spacious, bare room. He was completely alone. Percy relaxed and headed toward the door. He swung it open, irritated with the incessant knocking.

"What?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Oh, this one's nice," a heavily accented voice said. It was unfamiliar to Percy, so he opened his eyes and was bombarded with different colors. A short, plump woman stood in front of him with orange hair with stars cut into it. Behind her was a dark skinned man and silver and bronze patterns carved into their skin. He had long silver hair that went down to his waist. There were two more women behind him, just as weirdly dressed as their friends.

"Maybe just tweak the hair," the silver haired man said. Percy frowned at them, but remembered he was meeting with his stylist team today.

"Er, hi?" Percy shuffled his weight to each foot, feeling exposed as his team looked him over. They started whispering to each other.

The plump, orange haired woman stepped into Percy's room, giving him a large, toothy smile. She stuck out her hand to Percy. He took her small one in his larger one hesitantly. "I'm Idum and this is Maximus behind me. The other woman is Sylvia and the other man and Luvius. We are your stylist team." Percy nodded, and before he could say anything, his team dragged him out of the room and to the Remake Center. The next thing he knew, Percy was lying naked under a thin, paper gown on a metal slab. He was waiting for his head stylist. His team had removed all the hair from his body, except the hair in his head and eyebrows. His team also gave him a little haircut, trimming his bangs and cutting his hair at his neck shorter. Percy wondered why the Capitol had a problem with hair.

Percy didn't have to wait too long for his head stylist, Clio. About ten minutes after his team was finally finished with him, she entered the cold, clean room. She looked semi-normal. She was a pretty woman with slanted grey eyes and tan skin. Her dark, purple hair was long and wavy. Her teeth were as white as whites of her eyes. She had tiny tattoos darting her arms and neck. She smiled softly at Percy, making him feel at ease.

She set down her clipboard and stuck her hand out. "Hello, Perseus. I'm Clio, your head stylist." Her voice was gentle, but still had the regular Capitol accent. Percy shook her hand.

"Percy is fine," he said referring to his full name.

Clip nodded and stepped closer to Percy as he sat on the metal slab. She held up his arm and pinched it, grabbing at his skin. Next she moved onto his legs and chest. She then, ran her small fingers through his messy-wavy black hair. Her face was close to his, as she looked into Percy's sea green eyes. She nodded and then tapped on his high cheekbones. She backed away and started writing on her clipboard. Percy look confusedly at her. Clio glanced up, seeming to remember that she hadn't told him what was going on.

"Tonight is the Tribute Parade. This is your first real impression. I need to make you stand out," Clio explained. Percy readjusted himself on the metal slab nervously. Percy remembered the parade costumes from years past. They were either fish or fisherman, none of which ever made a very good impression on the Capitol. One year, the tributes of District 4 were forced to hang dead fish on their chests and backs. It was utterly disgusting. Clio sensed his nerves. "No need to be afraid, Percy. I don't plan on embarrassing you or Amelia. You won't be wearing any fish," she laughed. Her laugh was so familiar, so much like Annabeth's laugh.

Percy nodded. "I'll wear anything but fish," he grinned.

Clio smiled at him and patted him on the cheek. "I already have the best idea, one suited for your strategy," she winked. Percy raised an eyebrow. "I've conversed with Finnick and Mags and we have the perfect costume for you."

She picked up her clipboard, and headed for the door. "Do I get a hint?" Percy asked.

Clio turned back to him with a devilish smile. "The Capitol adores pretty things, Percy."

Percy looked at himself in the mirror of his room with an irritable look. Now was the first time Percy wished Annabeth was with him. He needed someone to get him through tonight. Percy wasn't sure if he would be able to look confident or cocky in what he was wearing. He was sure Finnick would be able to, but Percy wasn't as confident in himself as his mentor was.

Percy's hair was pushed up from his forehead, looking a wave sweeping over the shore. His cheekbones and jaw were contoured sharper. Percy's eyes were outline in gold. He wore no shirt or pants like everyone else most likely would. Just a golden net draped over his butt and bunched up over his crotch. Clio didn't want the entire world to see too much of him too soon. Percy asked her if this was too much and she had told him it was tasteful in the Capitol; usually Capitol models showed much more. Blue-green waves were painted in detail on his back and flowed down to his thigh. It curled over his shoulder and to the base of his neck. Percy had initially asked Clio if he could wear a shirt or something, but she had replied, "we don't want to cover the goods, Percy" nodding at his abdominal muscles.

Percy had never been so exposed so far away from home. Terrified, he stepped out of his room and made his way down to where Amelia and him were supposed to meet Finnick, Mags, Orchid, Clio, and Amelia's stylist, Ajax. They were all there talking amongst themselves. Percy noticed Amelia was thankfully not as naked as he was. Her net was made into a brown dress, ending just below her knees. Her hair in waves with blue streaks in it. She had a blue-green wave painted over her left eye. Finnick was leaning against the wall, holding a tall, golden trident. Once he saw Percy, his eyes widened and he burst out laughing. Percy rolled his eyes and continued down the steps less confidently.

Mags waved Finnick off with a sweet smile and took the trident from his hand. She shuffled over to Percy and gave him the trident wordlessly, her eyes twinkling. Percy offered her a smile. Mags squeezed his shoulder and led him over to the group. Finnick's laughter had died down by the time Percy had joined them. The boy gave him a glare.

"What?" Finnick asked innocently. Percy rolled his eyes at him, his tanned skin turning pink. "What, are you nervous?" Percy didn't reply, giving Finnick his answer. They all starting walking down to the lowest level of the Remake Center.

"Well, I think I have the right to be. I'm going to be practically naked in front of thousands of people. It's not really my idea of a good time," Percy quipped as they walked into the bottom level of the Remake Center. It was large, spacious, even with all the tributes (and their teams) and the horses.

Finnick pulled him to a stop before they got any closer. "I'm sorry. I get it, okay? This is new and scary, but you gotta snap out of it, Percy. The Capitol, the tributes will devour you if you keep this nervous, scared thing up." Percy grit his teeth, looking down at his shorter mentor. Percy nodded. "From this point on, you have to be me, alright?" Finnick clapped him on the back and then ushered the rest of District 4's team away, giving Percy a moment.

The 17 year old let out a large breath. He closed his eyes, chanting, "Just be Finnick," in his head over and over again. He squared his shoulders and gripped his tridents. Percy slightly strutted toward his team waiting for him at their chariot. He only glanced over once, seeing eyes on him. He found them, light grey eyes and olive skin. Her brown hair was braided down her back, laying on the black leotard she wore. The volunteer from 12. She stood beside her mentor and Percy guessed her stylist. She caught his eyes, holding his gaze before flitting away, her cheeks turning pink. Percy saw her mentor looked behind him, also catching Percy's gaze. Percy gave him a nod and turned his attention to Clio who was explaining something to Finnick and Mags.

Katniss Everdeen was not in the mood to be burnt to death right before the Games even started. She wanted a fighting chance–not to go out before she got the chance to fight for her life. Comma had explained to her many times that the flame wasn't real, just synthetic, but Katniss couldn't help but feel anxious. Her, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and Portia all head down to the lowest level of the Remake Center. They entered the large room and watched as tributes, teams, and horses scurried around, trying to get ready. Katniss glanced around at every pair of tributes. She noticed the two from District 1 spray painted silver, wearing clean, white tunics. Her eyes darted to District 2's tributes, both of them wearing what looked Roman-esque. She saw the little girl from 11 dressed as a farmer, and her mind immediately wondered to Prim. She felt a sharp tug in her gut remembering her sister.

Cinna started telling her something, but Katniss let her eyes drift until they hit something that startled her. A boy, a very tall boy with large and lean muscles and black hair, stared at her intensely. Katniss looked closely at his bright green eyes that looked almost like the sea. And then she saw the rest of him. A bare chest with waves painted on his shoulder and muscular thigh. A small net barely covered his butt and crotch. Katniss caught his eye, and held it as long as she could without flustering. Haymitch frowned and looked behind him. They looked at each other for a bit before the black haired boy nodded at him and turned away.

"Is that the boy from District 4?" Peeta asked from beside Haymitch.

"Yeah..." Haymitch trailed off.

Peeta nodded, looking at the male tribute from District 4. "He doesn't look much different," Peeta quipped. He shrugged his shoulders before going back to listen to Cinna. Katniss noticed the boy glance back at them ever so often.

Cinna lit a match of the synthetic flame just before their chariot was to start moving. "This isn't real fire. These suits are built so you won't feel a thing. I promise, you're safe."

Peeta gave him a nod. "Looks pretty real to me."

Cinna glanced over to him. "Well, that's the idea. You ready?" He asked as the two tributes but their headpieces on. Katniss and Peeta nodded. Cinna touched the flame to their capes and then their headdresses. Katniss flinched, ready for the pain of the heat, but only felt a small tickling sensation. Cinna jumped down from their chariot. "Remember, heads high, smiles. They're going to love you!" He yelled as their chariot entered the parade.

Percy immediately plastered on his most charming grin as soon as they entered the parade. He raised his left hand and began waving, winking, and laughing. The women and some men of the Capitol were falling over their feet to scream his name, throw him flowers, or try to get his attention. Percy saw himself on the screen above them until District 12's chariot came into view. The crowd roared seeing the two tributes on fire. Percy grinned larger, looking up at the screen. He had to admit, 12 looked pretty amazing. Percy couldn't help but admire every inch of Katniss's face. She looked up at the screen in wonderment, a small smile creeping into her face. She started to wave and smile more. She was truly incredible.

When President Snow came into view, the horse began to make a semi circle surrounding him. Snow got up from his comfortable looking chair and walked up to the podium slowly, looking down at the tributes. He held his hands up, to signal the crowd to die down. "Welcome. Welcome." His voice boomed over the crowds roar. "Tributes, we welcome you." His smile was sickly. Percy had to remind himself not to scowl. "We salute your courage and your sacrifice." The crowd began applauding at this. "And we wish you...Happy Hunger Games. And may the odd be ever in your favor." With that the chariots jolted forward and the crowd of Capitol citizens roared.

When their chariot finally came to a stop, Percy jumped down and carefully helped Amelia out. Finnick, Mags, Orchid, Clio, and Ajax were already walking toward them. Finnick clapped Percy on the back with a large grin. Clio gently patted Percy on the cheek.

"I thought you did great for your first appearance, Percy," Finnick started. "But you're going to have to step it up. Up until the day of the interviews with Ceasar Flickerman, we are going to practice every single day. And.." Finnick trailed off, following Percy's gaze behind him. District 12 had just rolled in and were now getting out of their chariots. Percy gave the two tributes a large grin before looking back at Finnick. His mentor raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Percy asked, running a hand through his hair, messing it up. Finnick just shrugged and led them through the crowd of horses and tributes. Percy caught the eyes of the tributes from Districts 1 and 2. They nodded at him, and Percy nodded back without a second thought. As soon as they made it up to their floor of the Training Center, Finnick and Mags gathered Percy and Amelia.

"Get some rest tonight. Tomorrow is you first day of training. Percy, stick with the other Careers for the first few days to show that you're loyal to them. And if you want to branch out or find another alliance, do it subtly. Amelia stick with Percy, he's your lifeline." The two nodded and left their mentors to go to bed.

Percy was starting to get irritated with all the knocking and waking him up. Percy got up slowly and opened the door. Orchid stood in front of him with a pile of clothes and a large pair of black boots. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I've been knocking for 5 minutes!" She said exasperatedly. Orchid shoved the clothes and boots into Percy's chest. He gave her a confused look. "It's 10:00..." she waited for him to catch on. "Your first day of training!" She raised her voice.

"Oh..."

"Now, get dressed. You have 2 minutes before I send Finnick to drag you down," she ordered. Orchid turned her back and walked slowly down the stairs. Percy looked out the door and into the foyer where Mags and Amelia were waiting. He sighed and dressed quickly, not wanting to deal with a angry, sleepy Finnick Odair. The top part of the uniform was black, grey, and red. It was very tight, hugging every inch of Percy's torso. On the back, there was a black 4. Luckily, his pants weren't as tight. Percy laced up his boots before heading down the stairs and and to the foyer. He smiled down at Mags as she patted his cheek silently. Orchid looked down at her watch, 9:07. She gasped, and pulled Percy and Amelia into the elevator.

Percy wasn't as nervous as he was yesterday in front of 100,000 people. He calmly leaned against the wall of the elevator. Percy was actually kind of excited for the first training session. He was excited to see the tributes, close-up and in person. Percy was also anxious. He was anxious to start making alliances and gaining sponsors and for the Games to start. All he wanted was to be home with his mother, Grover, and Annabeth. Annabeth. "Annabeth," Percy said aloud, her name feeling weird on his tongue. Orchid's head snapped to the side to look at Percy.

"What's Annabeth?" She asked, pushing open the down button on the elevator.

Percy look startled. He hadn't meant to say it out loud. Percy wiped his face clear of emotion. No–Percy would not tell them about Annabeth.

Percy had told them enough. They couldn't take Annabeth from him. "Oh...just...the name of my trident back home," Percy lied. Percy Jackson was not a talented liar. He could tel a fib with ease if he had thought enough about it, but lying on the spot was not Percy's strongpoint. Amelia raised an eyebrow at him, scoffing. Percy shot her a look.

"You named a fishing tool?" Orchid seemed horrified at this. Percy gave her a shrug as the elevator door opened, and they exited the small, silver room.

Amelia followed him out, looking back at their team standing in the elevator. She frowned. "Are you not coming with us?" She asked, quirking her head to the side like a puppy.

Orchid gave her a very fake laugh and waved her off. "Oh no, dear. We aren't allowed any further until the private training sessions. And I wouldn't go in that room then either. Too many weapons," she explained with a disgusted look on her face. The green haired woman pushed the elevator button, closing the doors. Amelia scowled at the closing door, crossing her arms.

She tilted her head to look up at Percy. "Well, are we gonna go or what?" Percy sighed, but nodded. The boy turned to the large, heavy-looking doors. Percy placed both hands on the doors and pushed.

They were not the first ones there, but not the last. The tributes from District 1 and 2 were standing in a group by the rack of swords, whispering to each other and looking hungrily at the other tributes. Most of the other tributes were spaced about, only sticking near their fellow tribute. As soon as the doors opened, everyone looked at Percy and Amelia, going silent. Percy easily steeled himself, plastering on a small grin. He held the door as Amelia ducked under his arm and entered the large, weapons-filled room. Amelia seemed to gravitate toward the dark skinned, 12 year old from District 11. Percy's eyes softened watching them make small talk. Percy trained his eyes on the other tributes.

The pack of Careers glanced at him and started whispering again. The male tribute from District 11, a large dark skinned boy, stood beside his District partner as she spoke to Amelia. District 5's tributes stood not too far from them, standing around awkwardly. The tributes from District 6 and 10 were in a deep discussion that Percy didn't feel like interrupting. Districts 7, 8, and 9 had not arrived yet. District 3's tributes were sitting next you each other silently on the ground. Percy's eyes caught a pair of semi-familiar grey ones trained on him. She stood beside her District partner, a blonde haired boy, uncomfortably. They didn't look at each other or speak. Percy had been wanting to talk to the volunteer from 12.

Percy hid his smirk as she looked away when he started moving toward them. The girl looked away, gritting her teeth, and turning to her District partner. This didn't deter Percy, though. Once he reached them, he turned to the boy tribute of 12. He seemed friendly, as he stared up at him through his blonde hair. Percy stuck out a hand.

"You two looked incredible last night at the Tribute Parade," Percy began, flitting his green eyes to the girl. She sent him a small glare.

The boy grinned welcomely. He shook Percy's hand. "Thank you. You looked..." he trailed off.

Percy smirked, chuckling a bit. "Naked? Yeah, I don't know what my stylist was thinking," Percy husked. The boy laughed. "She seems nice, but I don't think she knows much about District 4 besides fish and Finnick Odair."

The blonde nodded with a small smile. "We actually have a pretty great stylist team. I'm Peeta Mellark," he added as an afterthought. Peeta pointed to the girl beside him. "This is Katniss Everdeen." Katniss rolled her eyes at Percy's infectious grin. "You must be Perseus." Percy hid his flinch at his full name.

"I prefer Percy." Percy turned himself to look more at Katniss, who had her arms crossed against her chest. "You looked truly amazing, Katniss. You should wear flames more often," Percy hesitated, catching her eyes. "They suit you." Katniss seemed taken aback. She couldn't hide as her face turned red at his intense stare and smile. What the hell was he doing?

Amelia ran up excitedly and grabbed Percy's hand. "Percy, come on. You have to meet Thresh and Rue," she said glancing up at Peeta and Katniss. She pulled Percy along.

"I'll be seeing you later, Girl On Fire," Percy winked after her and turned to Amelia. She stared at him with a raised brow.

"Now isn't the time to flirt, Jackson."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm building alliances. I'm also doing what our mentor told me to do," he reasoned.

"Flirt with the enemy?"

"What? No. I'm being Finnick, alright?" Amelia rolled her eyes and pulled him along to the tributes from District 11. She introduced Percy, and they got to talking just when a tall, athletic-looking woman with short, brown hair walked in. She walked with authority to the center of the training room. She began to explain the training schedule.

"Experts in each skill will remain at their stations. You will be free to travel from area to area as you choose. Some of the stations teach survival skills; others, fighting techniques. You are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute. There are assistants in hand if you want to practice with a partner," she finished before reading down the list of stations available to us. Percy glanced down at Amelia, whom was listening intently. Percy realized he hadn't retained a single word the woman said.

"Er, I hope you're paying attention, because I have no idea what she said," Percy whispered. Amelia gave him a roll of her eyes and looked back up to the trainer. When she's done reading the list, the trainer released the tributes to visit the stations. All of the other Careers head straight for the dangerous weapons. Percy remembered Finnick telling him to stick with the Careers, but Percy can't help the pull he feels toward the tributes of District 11 and 12. Amelia had no problem following Thresh and Rue straight to the big net hanging from the ceiling. Percy told them he would catch up later and headed to the fire making station.

At the Academy, Percy was taught many things about survival. He thrived in almost every area except the fire making and bow and arrow shooting. If Percy had matches he could start a fire, but what if there were no matches? What if he was stranded on an iceberg and there weren't any obvious supplies to use? Percy was fine on the fighting aspect. He needed tutelage on the surviving aspect. Percy didn't seem to be completely alone in that thought as Katniss sat next to the expert. She watched intently as he easily started a fire with two rocks and grass. Percy rose an eyebrow in amazement at that. The expert looked up and gave him a welcoming smile, ushering Percy to sit down next to him and Katniss. Katniss merely pretended he didn't exist. Percy smirked at her behavior. The expert gave Percy flint and two pieces of wood. He showed Percy how to rub the sticks together to light the flint on fire. Percy grinned, feeling the warmth on his face.

The instructor set him off to start by himself and went to go talk to the camouflage instructor. Percy rubbed the sticks together quickly, his eyes lighting up when he made a small spark, and sighing when the spark went out. Katniss glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She clenched her jaw and went back to her own fire, trying to ignore Percy's groans and irritable sighs. After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Trying rubbing the sticks together faster and blowing on the spark lightly," she muttered.

Percy glanced over at her, smirking slightly. He rubbed the two pieces of wood together quickly over the flint. After a minute, there was a spark. Percy lightly touched the flint to the spark. The ember started to fade, so Percy began blowfly lightly on it as Katniss said. It was barely hanging by a thread. Percy was about to give up, when the tiny flame grew. Percy backed away from the growing flame with a grin. He cocked his head over at Katniss who was staring at him. She blinked and looked back down at her fire.

Percy wasn't sure how much longer he could take her silence. Percy wasn't usually a quiet person, so he never liked silences, comfortable or awkward. He usually was the one to fill it. "Where did you learn to start a fire like that?" She held an old battery to a small pile of steel wool. Percy watched in awe as it quickly caught fire. Katniss didn't answer him for a while. Percy sat patiently, tending to his fire.

Katniss gave him a sideways look. She was hoping that Percy had gotten bored of her not answering him and left like most guys would. But Percy sat right across from her with his legs crossed. He stared at her expectantly. Katniss sighed exasperatedly. "In District 12, you have to make do with whatever you have," she conceded with a clench of her jaw.

Percy chuckled, earning a sharp glare. He widened his eyes, realizing she might've thought he was laughing at her answer. "Oh, no. I just find it funny how you can reply with something that gives me absolutely nothing about you. At least I can tell that you're very closed off," Percy explained with a small smile.

"What? You expected me to divulge every little secret I've ever had to you? I don't even know you," Katniss sneered, setting down her battery in the pile of steel wool. "Not to mention that in a week, you'll be trying to kill me."

Percy laughed, which did nothing but annoy Katniss more. "Of course I didn't expect you to tell me every last thing about you, Katniss. That's what the arena's for."

The olive skinned girl frowned at him. "No, the arena is for murder, not chatting random girls, whom you don't even know, up."

"Oh, I'm not here for the glorious killing, Ms. Everdeen. I'm here to make friends. Life long friends." Katniss rolled her eyes and felt an uncomfortable sensation on her leg. Katniss looked down at the flames on her pant leg. Before she could freak out, two large hands patted it out quickly.

Percy hissed as he through his hands back, sickly burns on the palms. The instructor ran over just in time to see Percy put the fire out on Katniss's leg. He doused the battery and steel wool in a bucket of water. Percy looked down at his hands angrily, and that was the second time Katniss saw the side of Percy Jackson that wasn't completely irritating. Katniss heard a soft slur of curses roll off his tongue. After a second, Percy composed himself and plastered on a cocky smile.

"Be more careful next time. Wouldn't want the Girl On Fire to burn to death," he husked and got up, brushing his pants off with the not scorched part of his hand. Katniss looked up at him in shock as he walked away to God knows where. Percy hadn't saved her life, no. But he had saved her from a particularly painful burn. Katniss was grateful, but she would never let him know that.

For the rest of the training session, Percy hung out with the other Careers, whom he came to know as Marvel (District 1), Clove (District 2), Glimmer (District 1), and Cato (District 2). Percy recognized Cato as the burly boy to volunteer. Cato seemed to be the leader of the Careers at the moment. Percy had hated Cato the minute he met the boy. He was arrogant, viscous, and flat out annoying. Marvel was stuck up and followed Cato around like a lost puppy. Clove was just as viscous as Cato, but also intelligent. Glimmer hung onto every sound, move, facial expression Cato made. Thy were the Career Dream Team.

Percy ducked a swing of a sharp sword at Percy's head and swept the instructor's legs out from under him, winning a hard fought spar. The instructor laughed, and congratulated him. Percy gave him a small thank you and helped the man up.

Katniss had been watching Percy for the rest of the day, analyzing the way he moved, looked, spoke, his facial expressions. It was as if Percy was the prey and Katniss was the predator, but in reality, it was the other way around. Percy had almost everything on Katniss; he was tall, incredibly strong, likable, handsome, charming, and skilled with almost every weapon. All but a bow and arrow, Katniss's go to weapon. And he wasn't that great with fire.

Katniss could tell by the looks he casted toward the other Career tributes, that Percy disliked them. Katniss could tell that Percy actually disliked almost all of them, but Thresh, Rue, his District partner, and she guessed her and Peeta. Katniss often caught Percy stealing glances at her, but she ignored him. He was just trying to get inside her head. Katniss would not allow her downfall to be from some stuck up, rich, pretty boy from District 4.

The trainer they had talked to this morning called them back to the center and told them to meet here at the same time tomorrow. She released them back to their floors. Katniss saw Peeta walk over to Percy. They both started laughing heartily. Katniss narrowed her eyes as she boarded the elevator with Peeta, Percy, and Amelia. Peeta and Percy were whispering to each other in the back of the elevator, occasionally breaking out into small giggles. Katniss never thought she could see a man like Percy giggle. When they quickly reached District 4's level Katniss saw what must be their team waiting for them.

She recognized Finnick Odair and Mags Flanagan, both past victors. A tall woman with dark purple hair stood beside a dark skinned woman with buzzed green hair. Finnick Odair raised an eyebrow at Percy as he clapped Peeta on the back with a laugh and exited the elevator, along with Amelia. Peeta waved a goodbye before the elevator doors closed. Katniss scowled over at him.

"What?" Peeta asked innocently. Katniss scoffed–as if he didn't know.

Finnick Odair watched the passing Capitol residents in hidden disgust. All they were talking about were the Games, past and present. He looked impatiently at the expensive watch on his wrist–11:39. He was late.

Finnick was beginning to think he was getting stood up by 11:45. He had specifically said to meet at 11:30. Finnick was just about to head back to the elevator and go to bed when he heard a cough behind him. The bronze haired man turned, meeting bright grey eyes, glassy from alcohol.

Finnick grinned. "Haymitch, good to see you," he greeted, shaking District 12's mentor's hand. Haymitch gave him a stiff smile and sat down in the chair beside Finnick.

"So, Odair. What's this plan of yours?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Enjoy!**

 **-Rooney1077**

It was the third and final morning of the group training sessions. In the afternoon on the same day, they would stand in front of the sponsors and gamemakers and prove themselves. Percy was kind of looking forward to going, wanting to see Thresh, Rue, Peeta, and even Katniss who he continued to talk to, one-sided mostly, every day. Percy had learned that the Girl On Fire was not a very talkative person, which Percy was fine with; it gave him time to talk a lot, which he found himself needing to do lately. Percy didn't want to talk to Amelia as the young girl wouldn't understand. Finnick would just try to make him feel better, and that's not what Percy was going for. Mags was Percy's second choice. Orchid wasn't even an option.

Katniss would listen and make a few snide comments or just not say anything at all–it was exactly what Percy needed. He needed someone who didn't care about him to rant to. Percy had no doubt in his mind that Katniss didn't care about him.

On the flip side, Percy had been feeling childishly homesick. Percy hadn't missed his mom, Annabeth, Grover, and his lake as much as he did today. It was an odd feeling–his stomach cramped up every time he thought of them. Percy sat on his bed, twirling Annabeth's cap in his hands. Percy remembered her smile, her laugh whenever he did something stupid, her sparkling grey eyes.

She had been his best friend since he was 12. They met on the day of Percy's first Reaping. Percy was in front of Annabeth in the line to get his finger pricked. No one had told him he would be getting his finger pricked, and Percy was so confused and scared. His father and mother were both at work, so he was completely alone. The Capitol official called for next in line, causing Percy to freeze. He looked over at the kids beside him, silently begging them to go next. A small hand touched his back, and Percy jumped. He turned to see a girl taller than him with blonde curls and a light green sweater.

"It doesn't hurt," Annabeth had told her, her voice soft. "It's just a little surprise, and it's over in a second, I promise." She gave him a stiff smile. Percy nodded nervously and walked up to the man. He took Percy's small, tanned hand and stuck him quickly, pushing Percy's finger down inside a small paper box. The man told him to move along.

Percy blinked, and stepped to the side. Once the girl he had spoken to just a minute ago was OK'd to go, Percy fell in step with her. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Percy," he said softly, giving her a small smile.

The taller girl returned it, and grasped his hand firmly. "I'm Annabeth Chase. This must be your first Reaping."

Percy nodded. "Is this yours? You seem to know what to do," Percy asked.

Annabeth shrugged, stopping at the 12 year old girls' section. "My dad explained everything to me over and over again until he was sure I knew it. He's the Peacekeeper up there!" She pointed to a tall man dressed in all white. Percy couldn't see him under the white helmet. "Hopefully I'll see you after," she said and headed over to her rightful spot.

Percy was glad he was the tall one now.

A knock shook Percy from his reminiscing. He jumped up from the bed, stuffing the worn out hat under his pillow, and swung open the door. Amelia stood with her arms crossed, leaning up against the frame of the door.

"You ready?"

Percy sighed, but nodded, thoughts of Annabeth still circling around in his head. Thinking of her always exhausted Percy. He closed the door behind him and followed Amelia down the steps and into the elevator. It was a quick, quiet ride down to the basement of the Training Center. They arrived late, but no one pays them any attention. Percy wordlessly heads over to the swords, needing to distract himself.

Percy faught the instructor for an hour, winning 17/22 fights, before thanking her and getting a drink. Percy ignored the calls of Peeta and Amelia over by the ropes course, and headed to the knots station. Percy saw Katniss sitting there silently, and thought about going over to the snare-setting station. He shook his head and continued to the knots station. Katniss had barely spoken to him, why would she start now? Percy plopped down a few feet away from her, and takes a small piece of green netting. He mindlessly ties the netting into various knots until an idea pops into his head.

Katniss watched Percy walk into the Training Room. He seemed different than all the other times she had spoken to him–well, listened to him. His shoulders were slightly slunched. His face was plain, no smile, no light in his eyes. He looked tired. Katniss had come to learn a lot of things about Percy as she had listened to him talk almost nonstop for a couple of days. She had come to know his movements and moods, even though she wished she didn't. She had grown comfortable around him. Katniss knew that in three days, she would have to kill him, and she was honestly fine with that.

Katniss could tell something was up with him, though, as he sat down near her and wordlessly started tying knots. Katniss glanced down at his practiced fingers. They seemed to dance along the netting. To Katniss it seemed to form a fish. He took a grey rope and did the same.

Katniss knew Percy could feel her eyes on him, but he chose to ignore her. Katniss felt odd, not hearing him speak or joke around. She glanced down at her failed knot and flung it to the metal floor. She saw Percy look up. He slowly took the knot Katniss threw and untied it easily.

"Try again," he said, his voice hoarse. Katniss wondered if he had spoken at all today as she took the rope from his hands. Katniss tried once more, but ended up with the same product. Percy once again, untied the knot and handed it back to her. He scooted closer in the process. "Let me see what you're doing."

Katniss nodded and slowly tried to tie the same knot. Before she could move on to the next step, Percy gently grabbed her hands, immobilizing them. "This is where you're going wrong," he murmured. He undid the last loop. Percy grabbed her right hand and wove the string under and then twisted it 3 times under. Percy let go and told her to continue the steps. Katniss did so and soon enough she had a perfectly tied not. Katniss broke out into a wide grin. She looked up at Percy, and he was smiling at her.

From then on, the two of them went from station to station, Percy talking and Katniss listening. She seemed to have broken through his sour mood. From time to time, Katniss did see Percy reach into his pocket and pull out the grey fish he wove, staring at it with sad eyes.

Hours later, Percy was sitting next to the female tribute from District 5, waiting for his turn to have the private session with the sponsors and gamemakers. Amelia had been in the large gymnasium type room for about 10 minutes. Percy couldn't tell if that was good or bad. He glanced around. Everyone was quiet and unmoving. They looked pale, gaunt in the low-lit waiting room. Rue was the only one that didn't look terrified. Percy tapped his foot nervously. He knew he needed to do well because looks and charm wasn't enough. The sponsors needed to know that Percy was capable of surviving for a while in any confusion before sending him gifts.

Suddenly, the doors to the gymnasium opened, and then slammed shut. Amelia stood in front of them door, pale. She glanced at Percy before leaving the waiting room. Percy didn't take that as a good sign.

Percy clenched his fists and stood up. He straightened his shoulders. 'Calm down, Percy. You got this.' Percy nodded slightly at himself and walked over, pushing the doors open. As soon as he entered the room, all eyes were on him. Five instructors stood in the middle by a rack of different types of swords. Beside the swords was a rack of tridents and spears. Percy walked to the middle of the room, and titled his head up toward the gamemakers and sponsors above him.

"Perseus Jackson, District 4," his voice boomed. The head gamemaker, Seneca Crane, nodded at him. Percy turned to the instructor, offering him a smile. He then went over to the rack of swords, and picked the one he had used for the last 3 days. It wasn't as good as his sword he used at the Academy, but it would do. He swung the sharp object around, getting a feel for it. Percy stepped up to one of the instructors.

Without warning the man made a downward arc, slashing at Percy's neck. Percy immediately blocked it kicking the instructor back with the heel of his boot. Behind Percy, another instructor tried to strike Percy in the back, but he turned quickly, and blocked it. Percy pushed the man back, and twisted his sword against the other man's sword. It flipped out of his reach and into Percy's hand. Percy was immediately attacked on either side of him and slashed at the first opponent's arm, and elbowing him in the face. Percy moved onto the last instructor. The two of them exchanged blows, until they were at the edge of the room. Percy was almost backed up against the wall, and he saw an opportunity. Percy ducked just as the instructor slashed at his neck, the man fell forward toward the wall. Percy spun around and threw both swords at the wall. They landed right next to each side of the instructor's head, sticking into the wall.

Percy let out a breath, wincing at the slice on his arm. He turned slowly and walked back toward the center of the gymnasium, looking up at the gamemakers and sponsors. Seneca Crane nodded again at him. "Thank you, Mr. Jackson." With that, Percy headed toward the doors.

He pushed them opened with his better arm as the other was bleeding down his wrists and dripping onto the floor. Percy ignored the stares and left the waiting room. He headed to the elevator, leaving a small, scarlet trail behind him.

"You're lucky that wasn't your face or we'd have a problem!" Orchid exclaimed, nodding at his bandaged arm at the dinner table. Percy rolled his eyes, continuing to chew his food. It wasn't even a big deal if Percy had a small scratch on him. Soon, he would be covered in "scratches". Orchid hugged, "Your face is the best thing about you, Perseus, we can't have you damage what will get you sponsors!"

Finnick took a quick swig from a tall glass of blue liquid. "His score will make up for it," he waved Orchid off. Percy gave him an appreciative nod. Finnick glanced at his watch, and wiped his mouth with a silk cloth. "Time go hear the scores." Percy hurriedly got up from the table, heading over to the sitting area, Percy turned on the television. Amelia, Finnick, Mags, Clio and Ajax, and Orchid followed quickly behind.

Caesar Flickerman sat at a small table, holding a piece of paper. He slicked back his bright blue hair and gave the camera a dazzling smile. "As you know, the tributes were ranked on a scale of 1-12 after three days of careful evaluation." Caesar gave the camera one more smile before looking down at his paper. "From District 1, Marvel," a holographic picture of him appeared behind Caesar, "with a score of nine."

An image of Glimmer appeared behind Caesar; she earned a nine. Next was Cato, who earned a ten. After that was Clove, also rated a ten. Both of the District 3 tributes earned 4s. Finnick and Percy spoke animatedly to each other about the Careers after Percy had told him he spent an accumulative hour with them. Everyone in the room was silent when Percy's face appeared behind Caesar. Percy pushed himself to the edge of the couch cushion, bunching his hair up in his fists nervously. Caesar looked down at the paper, and looked back up. "From District 4, Perseus, with a score of ten."

Percy's ears rang at the sound of the ten. He broke out into a large smile with wide eyes. Various hands clapped him on the shoulder and back. Mags gave him a kiss on the cheek and a broad grin. Finnick ruffled his hair and laughed with a huge grin. Then, they head Amelia's name and settled down. "From District 4, Amelia, with a score of six." Percy gave her a smile as everyone else congratulated her.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

Amelia shrugged with a small smile. She was pleased that she was at least above a five. "I finished the ropes course and threw a few of those star-looking things," she replied, referring to the steel throwing stars often on the same rack as the knives. Percy grinned at her and held a hand up to high five her. Amelia rolled her eyes with a small smile and high fived him. "What did you do?" She asked as the screen danced with a picture of the male tribute from District 10, his score a four.

Percy shifted, looking up at the screen. "I fought a few guys with a sword," he said flippantly, his eyes trained on the screen, waiting for Katniss and Peeta's scores. Amelia squealed seeing Rue's seven and Thresh's ten. Percy leaned forward as Peeta's face graced the screen. "From District 12, Peeta, with a score of eight," Caesar read. Percy nodded, good for him, he thought. Percy narrowed his eyes as Peeta's face faded and Katniss's slight scowl appeared in front of him. "From District 12, Katniss, with a score of..." Caesor seemed to double-take. "Eleven," he finished in surprise. Percy let slip the wide smile he was concealing and laughed heartily. Everyone turned to face Percy, Finnick raising an eyebrow. Percy noticed and turned red. He shrugged and got up from the couch. Without another word, Percy headed to the elevator, pushing past the Avoxes. He pushed the small button labeled 'roof'. The ride was short and quiet, no music to fill the silence. Percy hated silence.

When Katniss made it to the roof, she was hoping to be alone. She needed some time to think after hearing her training score given to her by people she thought must've hated her for shooting an arrow at them. An eleven. Katniss, along with everyone else, was utterly shocked. And now, there was a target on Katniss's back. Katniss was just now realizing how completely alone she was. Peeta was distancing himself from her slowly. Haymitch hated her. Effie Trinket was alright sometimes, but most of the time she was unbearable. Cinna was the only person Katniss liked, but she would be in the arena very soon where Cinna couldn't reach her. And Percy–most of the time Katniss couldn't stand Percy. He was always making jokes, he acted way too overconfident for his own good, and he tried too hard to be Katniss's friend. Other times, his jokes were welcomed, and his non stop talking was a good distraction. That didn't mean Katniss liked or cared about the boy from District 4. She merely tolerated him.

But Katniss was not in the mood to talk when she went up to the roof. Peeta had told her that Cinna showed him the solitary place a few days ago. He said it was a good place to think. When Katniss saw Percy leaning against the railing, looking down at the ground, she knew there wasn't going to be a lot of thinking going on.

Katniss considered going back to her room and letting the calm sounds of the forest soothe her, but she found herself walking past the small garden and to the railing. She leaned up against it, far from Percy. The boy didn't look at her, didn't say anything for a while, and Katniss was grateful. She glanced down at his scarred hands. He held a worn out blue and white hand and a pink carnation he must've picked from the garden behind them. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. He must be deep in thought.

Katniss looked down at the Capitol below them. It buzzed with life. The Capitol citizens looked like ants from the tall tower they stood on, ants that Katniss imagined crushing with the heel of her boot.

"Congrats on the eleven, Girl On Fire." Katniss jerked her head to the right. Percy was looking straight ahead. Katniss didn't say anything. "No one's ever gotten an eleven." Percy cracked a smile. "It was probably because of the knot I taught you to tie. So, you're welcome," Katniss rolled her eyes at his joke. "How did you do it?" He was looking at her now with narrowed eyes.

Katniss wasn't a fool. She wasn't going to tell him the one thing that could save her in the arena. Katniss gave him a fake smile. "You're right. It was all because of that one knot," she lied.

Percy chuckled, stuffing the hat in his back pocket and crossing his arms. He took a step toward him. "You know, Katniss, you don't have to lie to me. You're easy to read and I have no desire to kill you when the time comes." Percy looked calculatingly down at her. "Now, from your scarred hands and arms, I'm guessing you lived a tough life in District 12."

Katniss interrupted him, "That's not hard to guess. Almost everyone in 12 struggles, unlike you and the rest of District 4." Her tone was venomous, which confused Katniss when Percy laughed.

"From your guarded looks, body language, and the hands, I'm guessing you are a...hunter." Katniss mistakenly gave him a semi-shocked look. Percy nodded. "I'm right." Percy took another step toward her. "From the way you looked at me while I sparred with the swords, you don't like them very much," he continued. Katniss scowled at him. Percy smiled, taking another step toward her. He was now a foot away from Katniss, looking down at her calmly, like this was easy for him. He moved her braid from her shoulder, seeing the mockingjay pin Madge gave her before she left for the Games. "And also from this pin..." he tapped the arrow the bird held in its mouth. "I'm guessing you wowed the gamemakers with your bow and arrow skills." He whispered. Katniss clenched her fists, giving him a stony look. Percy took the pink carnation and slipped it in her hair, right above her ear. "You don't have to lie to me, Katniss–you're already easy enough to read like a book." Percy backed away from her. "See you at the interviews," he called as he walked back to the elevator. Katniss tore the flower from her hair and threw it; the flower bounced off the force field, sizzling. She gripped the railing tightly. He had no right to–Katniss growled angrily.

She hated Percy Jackson.

When Percy got back to his floor, it was late. He must've been on the roof for a few hours before Katniss showed up. Percy exited the elevator and almost ran into Finnick. The older man leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He straightened up and followed Percy when he started walking to his room.

"Tomorrow we practice your strategy for the interview with Ceasar," Finnick broke the silence. Percy glanced over at him.

"I thought my strategy was to be you?" Percy stopped at his door, turning back to his mentor.

Finnick nodded, "it still is. This is just part of it," he smirked. "I need to make sure you don't say anything that will ruin your chances to get sponsors or anything that will ruin my plan for you."

Percy raised a black brow. "And what is this plan, Finnick?"

The day of the interview, Percy was hoping he would get to sleep until the time of the interviews had come. He was exhausted from staying up all night with Finnick, getting ready for his interview that would take place later in the day. But, Percy was awoken around 12 in the morning by his prep team. Idum had to practically drag Percy from his soft bed, kicking and screaming. They dragged him all the way down to the Remake Center. They shaved Percy's small stubble that was appearing, plucked his eyebrows, trimmed his hair, waxed all the hair off his body again besides his face and head. Then, they forced him to soak in a big tub of cold water and some chemical that would make his copper skin glow. They dried Percy off and was rubbing aftershave on his face when Clio entered the fragrant room.

She gave Percy a wide smile and sat across from him, a clipboard resting against her chest. "Good evening, Percy. I have a few options for you to choose from for tonight." Percy raised an a brow, surprised. He actually got a choice in this whole process? Clio pointed to the first one and began explaining something to him. The jacket and pants were a very dark blue, covering a black button up shirt and tie. The next was an all gold suit that Percy would wear with a few buttons of the shirt unbuttoned. He quickly vetoed that one, saying that he already showed enough skin at the Tribute Parade. Next was a simple one that Percy actually liked–a royal blue suit jacket and pants, a white button up shirt, and plain, comfortable-looking shoes.

Clio sighed, but nodded. She was hoping Percy would choose the gold suit. Clio had Maximus bring in Percy's desired suit, telling him to put it on as she held the jacket. The white shirt was irritatingly tight on his front. The pants were also a bit too tight for comfort. Clio helped Percy slip on the jacket and buttoned the front button together. She told Percy to squat down so she could reach his head. Clio ran her hands through his wet hair, messing it up. Percy gave her a confused look. "Well, are you going to wear gel in your hair in the Games?" Percy shook his head. "I want people to recognize you in the arena, so you need to look like how you would look in the arena. So, feel free to mess with it however you want." Percy nodded. Clio led him out of the Remake Center, where Finnick and Mags were waiting. Amelia came up beside him, her small blue dress brushing up against him–it puffed out like a tutu.

Finnick was dressed in a black and white tuxedo. Mags wore a pretty silver dress and a shawl. Orchid wore a bright green dress that shot out in every direction. Finnick let out a breath, "Finally! You take longer to get ready than any women I've ever slept with."

Percy scowled from beside Mags. "It takes a little while to look this beautiful, Finnick," Percy retorted. Finnick rolled his eyes and started for the elevator of the Training Center. Percy held an arm out for Mags. She took it with a smile. The elevator ride consisted of Finnick last minute prepping Amelia for her interview, as he had to spend most of the day with Percy yesterday, making sure he understood exactly what he was supposed to say. Amelia's strategy seemed easy enough–being sweet and nice. Percy wished he had her strategy.

When they made it to the correct floor, they saw all the other tributes milling around or getting last minute check ups from their stylists. Percy looked at a the group of Careers who were glowering at him. Percy would be lying if he wasn't slightly intimidated. Percy peaked around the curtain, looking onto the beautifully crafted stage (something Annabeth would probably say–she was obsessed with architecture).

Caesar wasn't sitting in his chair yet; he was walking around, talking to various people in the audience. Percy had been told that Caesar was a likable man and would help the tributes if he saw them struggling during the interview. Percy hoped that he wouldn't need his help. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned. Clio straightened his jacket and buttoned his last button on very white shirt. She ushered him and Amelia to a line that was forming against the wall. "Good lucky, Percy," Finnick told him. He leant over to the taller boy's ear. "Don't forget what we talked about." Percy nodded. His team left Amelia and Percy in between the tributes from District 3 and 5. Percy looked up from his shoes to see Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, and their stylists walk in. Percy ignored them stonily while Peeta waved at him.

This is gonna suck, Percy thought.

Annabeth sat quietly on her comfortable couch in her large home in the main city of District 4. Her father, Frederick Chase, not in Peacekeeper uniform sat silently next to her. Annabeth's stepmother stood in the kitchen, making snacks for Bobby and Matthew, who sat on the floor by Annabeth's feet. Their television screen was blank as the only thing that would be on the entire day was the interviews with the tributes, and it had yet to start.

They waited for Sally, who would arrive at the Chase residence any moment. Annabeth didn't want Sally to have to watch her son alone. Here, the woman could have Annabeth and Frederick to lean on.

A few minutes later, just as the screen turned on with the Capitol symbol glaring at them, was when Sally arrived, a long, green loaf of bread and cheese in her arms. She didn't have a smile on her fair face, just like last time when she came over to the Chase house for the Tribute Parade and the tributes' scores from the private sessions with the gamemakers. Sally was relieved to hear from many citizens of District 4 that they planned on sending money to Finnick and Mags for Percy while he fought for his life in the Games. Anything that could help Percy in any way, Sally was opened to.

Sally sat down in the large, comfortable chair diagonal from Annabeth. She sat the bread and cheese on the expensive coffee table in front of them and took off her work jacket. "Did I miss Percy?"

Annabeth shook her head. "1's girl just came off," Annabeth replied. Sally nodded, watching a tall boy with brownish blonde hair walk onto the glimmering stage and sit next to Caesar Flickerman. They watched in silence as the boy, Marvel, joked confidently with Caesar as if he wasn't going to his death the very next day. The two tributes from District 2 were confident and viscous, the boy, Cato, bloodthirsty. The two tributes from 3 were timid, talking mostly about the technology and how it compared to the technology in District 3. Annabeth only starts paying actual attention when the girl from her district comes on, Amelia. Her hair was in waves down her back, covering up the back of her light blue dress. She looked sweet, innocent. Caesar helped Amelia sit down, complementing her dress.

"Thank you, Caesar," she said in a higher pitches voice than what she usually spoke in. Annabeth nodded, realizing her strategy. It was a smart one to play as Amelia was young and still was considered cute. The Capitol would, of course, fall whole-heartily for it.

"Do you miss home?" Annabeth peeked up at Caesar's voice after she tuned out.

Amelia's smile faltered slightly, but she easily regained it. The girl nodded, "oh yes, dreadfully. The Capitol is beautiful and breathtaking, but District 4 is where my heart is." The audience aw'd at this. Annabeth rolled her eyes. She and Percy had heard Amelia talk to her gaggle of friends about how much she hated 4, and the horrid smell of dead fish.

"What is District 4 like? Sadly, I've never had the pleasure of seeing the lovely place," Caesar gave the audience a sad, fake smile. Caesar crossed his legs, his sparkling navy suit shimmering under the lights.

Amelia smiled, looking away from crowd. She glanced to the side, and then looked back at Caesar. "It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. The lakes surrounding the city, shimmer under the sun. I walk past the beautiful pond on my way to school in the morning. Some of the older students, like Percy, call it Cresta's Cove. It's my favorite place in the whole District."

Annabeth knew of the place. It was beautiful, and it was called Cresta's Cove after Annie Cresta, one of the victors from 4. Percy convinced Annabeth to ditch their last class of the day and go to the pond. Annabeth had never felt so alive, ditching class. She kind of hated it, but she kind of loved it.

She had thankfully missed the rest of Amelia's three minute interview as she looked up and saw her walk off, waving at the audience as they applauded her. Annabeth's stomach and heart flipped, remembering who was next. She looked over at Sally, who was leaning her elbows on her knees, watching the screen intently.

"Now, please, give him a loud round of applause, Perseus Jackson!" The crowd roared, women and men screaming Percy's name. Annabeth grinned at 'Perseus'. He hated his full name. Percy walked out confidently a second later. He looked better than he usually did. His hair was short on the sides, longer on top slightly, pushed back like the wind had swept it back. His skin was glowing under his white dress shirt and royal blue suit. He had a large, charismatic grin on his improved face. On hand was in his pocket and the other waved at the crowd. Annabeth had to stifle a snort as he winked.

"He looks so healthy," Sally murmured. Annabeth looked over, breaking eye contact with the screen momentarily. Sally's eyes were rimmed with tears.

She sent her a nod. "He looks much better." Annabeth turned back to the screen just to see Percy shake hands with Caesar, both of them laughing like they were old friends. Percy plopped down in the chair by Caesar, unbuttoning his suit jacket like he had done it a million times before. Annabeth knew that Percy had never worn a suit before the Games, he couldn't afford one. For Percy's father's funeral, Frederick had offered him one of his old ones, but Percy politely refused.

"So, Perseus–or do you prefer Percy?" Caesar began with a raised eyebrow and an inviting smile.

"You can call me anything, Caesar," Percy smirked at the older man, making him laugh.

"Alright, Percy. How are you enjoying your stay at the Capitol?"

"It's been a privilege. I've met many interesting people, made a few friends. I also," Percy began, his eyebrows furrowing adorably. "I also tried this one drink, er, I think it's called hot chocolate."

Caesar nodded his head vigorously. "That's one of my favorite delicacies in the entire Capitol. That and the pig!" Caesar and Percy laughed.

"Speaking of friends, what do you think they're doing right now back in District 4? Cheering you on, I'd say?"

"Hopefully. We usually have a watching party at one of their houses. Grover would've eaten all of the snacks we set out," Percy seemed to forget where he was. "Juniper would be snuggled up under the blankets–she doesn't like violence. Annabeth would–" Percy paused. Annabeth felt her heart stop. He was talking about her, Grover, and Juniper to the entire word. "Annabeth would be explaining everyone's strategy and why that was the strategy best suited for them. She would be pointing out everyone's weaknesses which she could somehow tell from them just sitting. I would've probably said something stupid by now," the audience laughed along with Caesar. Percy hesitated. "Yeah, I'm sure they're watching right now." Percy grinned at Caesar.

"And what about girls, women. You have already captured the hearts of many here in the Capitol and you've been here for a week! I'm positive a handsome, brave man like you has hundreds of women waiting for you back in District 4," Caesar nudged Percy's arm, wiggling his eyebrows.

Percy laughed. "Well, no...not really," he began. The audience immediately replied with shouts of protests. Annabeth cackled at Percy's red face.

Caesar gave him a look. "Come now, Percy. This is a no-judge zone."

Percy glanced sideways at him. "There is this one girl..."

Sally shot up. "Girl? I never knew about a girl?" She turned to Annabeth. "Did you know about this?" Annabeth stiffly shook her head. It wasn't a secret that Annabeth begrudgingly, as she put it, had small feelings for Percy. They had just recently appeared, and Annabeth wasn't going to tell Percy that. She wasn't some blubbering school girl with a crush.

"Tell us! Tell us!" The crowd and Caesar shouted.

Percy was silent until the crowd settled down with Caesar's help. "It's all very new, and I don't see it lasting very long. How could it?" Percy grimaced, glancing down at his hands.

Caesar put a tanned hand on Percy's blue-clad knee in comfort. "Percy, there's a chance that you will make it home to her, and then she'll have to be with you! You'd be a victor!"

Percy looked up from his hands, a look on his face so painful, it tugged at Annabeth's heartstrings. She didn't understand what he was going on about. What was the problem? "There's no possible way for us to end up together."

"Why is that?" Caesar whispered.

Percy clenched his jaw, looking to be on the verge of tears. "Because we both came her for the same reason," he said softly. Percy looked to the sides, presumably to the wing where the rest of the tributes were waiting. "Girl On Fire," he finished.

Caesar sat back in shock, blinking a few times, processing what Percy had just said. "Now that's bad luck," he muttered, clapping Percy lightly on the back. Caesar and Percy stood at the same time, grasping each other's hand.

"It's been an honor talking with you, Percy," Caesar smiled at him, shaking his hand.

Percy grinned. "The honor's all mine." His voice was low. Caesar raised Percy's arm in the air.

"Give it up for Percy Jackson, District 4!" The crowd cheered and applauded loudly for Percy as he walked confidently off the stage, waving at the crowd one last time.

Annabeth stared at the screen with wide eyes. He had to be joking. He had to be. People don't just go into the Games and fall in love with some other tribute they just met. Annabeth tried to see a crack in his armor as he talked to Caesar; she had always been an expert at reading him, but Percy seemed to have told the truth, although Annabeth didn't believe it. She wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything. Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews. PM me if you have any questions, suggestions, or anything. Enjoy!**

 **-Rooney1077**

Katniss Everdeen had never felt so blindsided and confused in her entire life. Well, not counting her father dying and Prim getting reaped and her becoming a tribute in the Hunger Games. If Katniss were being completely honest, it was an overstatement. What Katniss could not wrap her head around was how someone could fall in love with Katniss or even begin to like her when they would have to kill her the next day and didn't knew little to nothing about her. This had to be a joke, some sick joke Percy was playing on Katniss because she wasn't falling over him like he was probably used to. Katniss got over her shock quickly before a wave of rage settled over her. How dare he? How dare Percy Jackson make a fool out of her, make her look weak? Katniss had never felt so enraged in her life. Again, another overstatement. Katniss wanted to push past the other tributes and run across the stage, find Percy, and shoot him like Katniss shot her a squirrel in the woods back in 12.

Katniss spent so much time thinking about different ways to kick Percy's ass, she hadn't realized that someone was tugging her shoulder. Katniss snapped her head to the side, seeing a man with swirling black and white hair waiting for her irritably. Katniss blinked, looking at the stage. No one was stirring by Caesar, she was next.

Katniss walked up the steps to the stage and across the floor to shake Caesar Flickerman's outstretched hand. The blare of the cheers from the audience and the realization that she was actually having the interview with Caesar rung in her ears. She could see Caesar's lips moving, probably asking her a question, but Katniss couldn't hear. "What?" She asked dumbly, causing Caesar and the audience to laugh.

"Look like someone's a little nervous. Rightfully so, I must admit. I said, the Capitol must be a change from District 12. What's impressed you the most since you arrived here?" He repeated.

Katniss racked her brain for something that would sound stupid or embarrass her and her District, and the remembered what Cinna had told her. Be honest, be honest, Katniss chanted. "The lamb stew."

Caesar laughs along with some of the audience. "The one with the dried plums?" Katniss nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "Oh, I eat it by the bucketful," he turned to the side, facing the audience. He placed a hand on his stomach in horror. "It doesn't show, does it?" The audience cackled. Katniss realized he was helping her. Caesar turned to her with a serious facade. "Now, Katniss, when you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of that costume?"

Katniss looks to Cinna in the audience. He gives her a nod. Be honest, Katniss thought again. "You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" She asked. The crowd laughs a genuine laugh.

Caesar cracks a grin, "yes, start there."

Katniss locked eyes with Cinna again. The words effortlessly flowed from her mouth without thinking. "I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this either!" Katniss picks up the skirt, showing it off to the audience. "I mean look at it!" Cinna catches her attention. He's mouthing something, twirl for me, Katniss thought. He twirled his finger slowly. Katniss nodded and stood up. She slowly turned in a circle once. The audience roared in approval of the small flames dancing along the dress.

"Don't stop!" Caesar chided with a fascinated smile. Katniss nodded with a large smile and twirled faster. The flames grew larger, licking along her arms and the bodice of her dress. Katniss began to feel dizzy, off balance.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" She giggled. Katniss surprised herself as the sound came out of her mouth. Never in her life had Katniss Everdeen giggled. It must've been the nerves and the twirling.

Caesar wraps an arm around Katniss, steadying her. "Don't worry, I've got you. Can have you following in your mentor's footsteps." The cameras find Haymitch, and everyone hooted and hollered for him. He sways them away with a smile, pointing back up to Katniss. "It's alright. She's Safe up here with me." Caesar helped Katniss back into her seat. "So, what about the training score? An eleven. Give us a hint what happened in there."

Katniss glanced up at the gamemakers in the balcony. They glared down at her. "All I can say, is I think it was a first."

Caesar placed a hand on his chest. "You're killing us! Details. Details." He sounded very convincing.

Katniss looked up at the gamemakers. "I'm not supposed to tell, am I?" She shouted.

They shook their heads. One of them, Katniss recognized him as the man who fell in the punch bowl, shouted, "she's not!"

"I have one more question for you," Caesar said seriously. He grabbed her hands, looking down and then back up at her. "It's about your sister." Katniss sucked in air at the mention of Prim. She didn't want to talk to the Capitol about her sister. "We were all very moved, I think, when you volunteered for her at the Reaping." The audience was completely silent, hanging onto every word Caesar said. "Did she come and say goodbye to you?"

"Yes, she did," Katniss murmured softly, staring at Caesar.

He nodded. "She did. And what did you say to her in the end?" In the end. It sounded like Caesar was implying that Katniss would probably never see her again. In the end.

Be honest. Katniss clenched her fists under Caesar's hands. "I told her that I would try to win," she paused. "That I would try to win for her."

"Of course you did." Caesar patted her hand with a sad smile. "And try you will." Caesar planted a sweet kiss on her hand and stood, bring Katniss up with him. "Ladies and gentlemen, from District 12, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl On Fire!" Katniss waved goodbye to the audience and Caesar and thankfully walked off to the curtains without tripping in her heels. She let out a large sigh of relief as Peeta took the stage. However, she didn't pay any attention to his interview. Katniss stormed into the hallway, past Effie who congratulated her, and to Haymitch, Cinna, Finnick Odair, Mags Flanagan, and Percy. Katniss makes a beeline for him.

Percy only has enough to say, "Hey, Girl On Fire, nice interview," before Katniss slammed her palms into his chest with a great amount of force and sent him falling into a wall and an ugly urn. The urn shattered into sharp, thick shards on the floor. Percy fell right onto the pile of shards, his hands breaking most of the fall. Unfortunately, his hands broke the fall right onto the sharp shards. Percy pushed himself up, blood gushing from his arms and hands, pieces of the urn still in his hands. Haymitch and Cinna pull Katniss back as she lunged for him. He winced as Finnick and Effie who just appeared pulled the shards from his arms and hands.

"Nice to see you too," he growled, looking up at her.

"You had no right! No right to talk about me like that–to say those things about me!" Katniss screamed against Cinna and Haymitch. She turned to Haymitch, her eyes burning. "This was your idea, wasn't it? To turn me into some fool in front of the entire country!"

Haymitch scowled at her. Finnick stood up, his face twisted in irritation as he looked at his tribute in the ground, bloody. "Actually it was mine," he said.

Haymitch ran a hand through his greasy blonde hair. "You are a fool!" Katniss glowered at him as he continued. "Do you think that boy hurt you? He gave you something you could never achieve on your own!"

"He made me look weak!"

"She's definitely taking it well," Percy muttered. Katniss glared at him fiercely.

"He made you look desirable. And let's face it, sweetheart, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt up until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You two are all they're talking about: the star-crossed lovers from the 74th Hunger Games," Haymitch tried explaining some sense into her. Finnick helped Percy up. The boy stared at Katniss with a clenched jaw.

"We are not star-crossed lovers!" Katniss seethed, pointing at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Believe me Katniss, you are the last girl I would've picked to become lovers with. You're cold, and no matter how hard I try for you to warm up to me, you're still as icy as before. I would've at least chosen a girl who didn't hate me, but I'm your best chance at getting far, and you're my best chance." The joking, nice boy from before was gone. Percy regarded her as an annoyance as of now.

"He's right, Katniss," Cinna put a gentle hand on her shoulder, looking back at Percy.

"I should've been told, so I didn't look so stupid," she began, referring to the camera that went straight to her as soon as Percy 'declared his love' for her.

Effie interrupted. "No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known, it wouldn't have read as real."

"You didn't even say you loved me. So what does it matter?" Percy scowled.

Katniss sighed, feeling her anger go away, understanding. She thought back to her interview, her giggling, her spinning. The only real substance in the interview was when she talked about Prim. He did her a favor. Katniss looked to everyone. "After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?"

Clio, Percy's stylist, nodded. "I did. The way you avoided the camera, the blush." Everyone else nodded, agreeably.

Haymitch gripped Katniss's shoulders. "You're golden sweetheart; you're going to have sponsors lined up around the block for you." Katniss, embarrassed at her reaction, looked at Percy, but he was being led away by Finnick, Mags, and Clio. Haymitch nodded his head at the screen. "Come on, let's watch the rest of Peeta's interview and then go up and eat." Katniss nodded, begrudgingly, allowing Haymitch to lead the group to a couple of chairs. Cinna gave her a pat on the hand, tell her she did amazing in her interview. She gave him an appreciative smile.

Katniss continuously asked Haymitch about the details of her and Percy's situation for the rest of the night. Were they allies? Were they friends? Did they have to stick together in the arena? Was Katniss going to have to act like she loved him? At the thought of having to act like Percy's lover, she wanted to vomit.

Katniss wondered how long Percy had known of Finnick's plan. Was it the whole time? Was he just talking to her from the beginning in hopes that she would magically fall in love with him? Katniss wondered if she would have to be the one to kill Percy.

If the time comes, Katniss would easily get the job done. Or so she hoped.

The actual Games didn't start until 10:00 A.M. Percy was, of course, awoken ridiculously early that morning by a sad-looking Clio. Percy wasn't allowed to sleep in on the last day he may be alive, which irritated him immensely. Last night after the interviews, Percy had said goodbye to Finnick, Mags, and Orchid. They wouldn't be accompanying him to the place where the arena was. Finnick reminded him of what he was to do when the gong sounded.

"The Careers don't trust you, so be sure to stay clear of them. Grab Amelia, and take a backpack–it'll most likely have the bare minimum essentials. After the bloodbath, when the coast is clear, you can go back and get what weapons or whatever you need, alright?"

Percy nodded, crossing him arms. "What about Katniss? Are we not sticking together?" He was confused as to how he was supposed to show the entire country how much he loved Katniss if he wasn't going to be with her in the arena.

Finnick shook his head. "Not right away. She doesn't trust you yet, and you don't know if she'll try to kill you or Amelia in your sleep." Percy nodded understandably. "Take your time. But at some point, you too will have to find each other to make sure and sell the star-crossed lovers." Finnick made a broad gesture with his hands.

Mags gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before following Orchid and Finnick. Percy said goodbye to Amelia, telling her he would see her tomorrow, and left for his room to try to get a good nights sleep.

Clio gave Percy a small jacket to put over the clothes he slept in. Just before they left, Percy grabbed Annabeth's cap and stuffed it in his pocket. Clio led him to the top of the Training Center where a small hovercraft was waiting for him. Inside the hovercraft, a woman dressed in all white directed Clio and Percy to two chairs. She pulled out a long syringe. Percy tensed as she walked toward him with it. "It's just your tracker, Perseus." Without warning, she shoved the needle in his skin, and pushed the metal tracker deep into his forearm. Percy held back a wince at the sudden pain. He nervously gripped the white and blue hat in his lap. Clio's eyes shot toward it, and stole it away. Percy was about to chew her out, but Clio just gave him a wink and a 'shh', putting her index finger to her bright purple lips.

An Avox directed Percy and Clio to a small table with food for them. Percy immediately ate everything, including Clio's food, which she graciously let him have. "You need if more than I do," her tone was surprisingly sad. Percy thanked her, and continued to stuff his face with the delicious breakfast. The ride to the arena was about 30 minutes. The Avox led them toward the ladder, that descended down into the catacombs beneath the arena for the tributes and stylists. Percy looked around, wondering if he'd see Amelia or Thresh and Rue or anyone that was familiar. He saw no one but his own reflection in the stainless steel walls.

They finally made it to the Stockyard, or the Launch Room, as the Capitol called it. Many of the Districts called it the Stockyard, as it is so much like the place where animals go before they're slaughtered. Clio began to lay out Percy's clothes he would wear along with the cap while Percy took a long shower. He stayed under the constant stream of warm water, wondering if that would be the last time he would feel water as warm or water at all. Percy climbed out, and dried off quickly before heading over to Clio whom was waiting for him.

She allowed Percy to put on his own clothes this time. Percy pulled on the itchy, tawny pants and comfortable black boots before tugging a light green shirt over his wet head and pulling on a black hooded jacket. Clio stuffed Annabeth's hat into Percy's jacket pocket. "Everything comfortable?" She asked. Percy moved and walked around. He nodded silently.

Percy waited for two hours, drinking water and chewing on a loaf of bread, green bread like the kind from home. A nice voice belonging to a woman stated it was time for launch. Percy hesitantly looked over to the transparent tube in the middle of the room, and then glanced back to Clio. He pulled out two knots tied in the form of fish, grey and green. He made them on the last day of training for Annabeth and his mother. Percy handed them to Clio. "If I don't win, give these to my mom and Annabeth Chase, please."

Clio gave him a small smile. "I'll give it to them personally. Though, I hope I won't have to." She squeezed Percy's arm and led him to the tube. As soon as Percy stepped into it, it closed sharply. Percy turned from Clio with one last smile and glanced up, looking for whatever awaited him in the arena. Percy wondered if he would be hit with a wave of water, or if he would immediately feel the sting of cold wind, or if sand would seep into his boots the moment the tube breached the surface. Percy silently hoped it was water. He could survive easily for years around water if he had to.

Percy was instead hit with the smell of pine and a bright white light, making him wonder if he was already dead. Percy shook off the sting in his eyes and looked around. 23 other tributes were all glancing around them, taking in the sight of the tall trees, the Cornucopia, and the other tributes. It was a forest, something Percy had never been in. Percy lived closer to the city in District 4 than any forests, so he had never been able to go inside any. Great. Numerous trees varying in type and height darted from the ground, blocking what lay beyond them. They thinned out a little ways behind the Cornucopia, and Percy could just see the sparkle of water.

Percy looked for Amelia, who was one pedestal to the right from Percy. They locked eyes, her brown ones panicked. She glanced to the ground, and Percy could tell she wanted to step off. No, Percy mouthed, shaking his head slowly, stay right there. Percy glanced at the semi circle the tributes made around the tall, silver Cornucopia. His eyes found Katniss to the right of Amelia, a few pedestals away from them. She glanced at the bow and arrow leaning against a crate hesitatingly, and then looked to the woods. She found Percy's eyes; they also looked panicked.

"Ladies and gentleman," Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed all around them, "let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!" Percy waited anxiously, watching the clock count down from 60. His eyes searched for a backpack, easily finding two of them leaning against each other to the left of Amelia, a little ways in front of the tribute that separated her from Percy.

5...4...3...

Percy glanced back at Katniss one more time.

2...1

The gong sounded loudly, and Percy immediately jumped off his pedestal, his boots crunching in the short, green grass. He ran to the right, past the backpacks, going straight for Amelia, dodging the boy that was in between them. He needed to get Amelia before anyone had the chance to kill her. She stood on her pedestal looking around at everyone as they sprinted for the Cornucopia. Percy tugged her from the pedestal. He pulled her toward his chest and picked up her legs. He sprinted toward the two backpacks, carrying Amelia in his arms. Amelia grabbed the two packs and stuffed them under her jacket. Percy glanced up to see Katniss run toward a backpack, only for another tribute to steal it away. She looked around, panicked.

Percy, without thinking, called her name. "Katniss!" Her head snapped up, her grey eyes searching for the voice who yelled for her. She found Percy's eyes. Percy grabbed one of the backpacks and threw it to her. Katniss caught it with ease, staring at him before she fled for the trees. Percy stared at the place where she was distractedly, and then felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

"Percy!" Amelia yelled. He looked down at his shoulder, seeing a shiny silver blade peaking out from his jacket. His eyes widened, and he looked behind himself. Clove, the female tribute from 2, stood a few yards from him and Amelia with a sick grin, holding a set of blades. Percy took off in a sprint for the other end of the woods, just dodging another knife. Percy swerved past tree after tree until he and Amelia got deep enough into the forest where they couldn't see the Cornucopia. Percy breathed heavily setting Amelia down against a tree trunk. He plopped down next to her, careful not to push the blade in deeper in his shoulder.

Amelia looked over at him, her eyes widening. "You haven't taken the knife out?" She whispered, her hand going from the knife in his right shoulder. Percy flinched away, causing pain to flare up in his shoulder, slowly making its way down his back.

Percy clenched his fists. "If I take it out, it'll bleed faster. And if there's nothing in that backpack that'll close it up, I'll lose a lot of blood or it'll get infected."

Amelia furrowed her eyebrows. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Percy wanted to roll his eyes at the stupid question. He wanted to give her some kind of rude, sarcastic retort, but didn't see the benefit in that. She was just worried for him. Percy shook his head. "It's fine. Just a sting." Percy wanted to change subjects. He nodded at the backpack in her lap. "What's in there?"

Amelia unzipped the backpack, and pulled an unopened box of matches out. Percy wouldn't be using that unless for emergencies. Starting a fire would only draw unwanted attention to them–probably get them killed. Next she pulled out a small, silver thermos, handing it to Percy. He spun the cap, opening it, hoping to find water or something else, but it was empty. Percy set it down next to the matches. Amelia pulled out a small, reflective blanket and rope. Percy sighed in relief at the rope; he could do basically anything with a rope. Amelia set the backpack on the ground covered in leaves with an irritable sigh.

"That all?" Percy asked. Amelia nodded and started putting everything back in the backpack.

"What now?" Amelia questioned, looking around at the trees, almost in awe. Percy guessed she had never been in a forest either from the looks of it.

Percy stood up, slinging the backpack around his uninjured shoulder. Percy's eyes raked the trees for an idea. In reality, Percy had no idea what to do. The forest was not in his list of places where he thrived in. He had no idea how to hunt for food in a forest, and they didn't have any weapons, except for the one stuck in Percy's shoulder. Percy closed his eyes and thought back to his conversations with Finnick, searching for anything that would help them.

"Retrace your steps. Find a source of drinking water. Do not create a fire. Find or build a shelter before nightfall. Fashion a weapon you can use for self defense. Find a source of food. Travel in one direction during daylight," Percy muttered.

Amelia frowned. "What?"

"That's what Finnick told me. First, we find water," Percy replied. He pulled out the thermos from the backpack and handed it to Amelia.

"How do we do that?"

"Well, living things need water right?" Amelia nodded, having a feeling she knew where Percy was headed with it. "So we follow animal tracks, or bird, or even bugs. They need water to survive, so we just follow them and they'll hopefully lead us to water," he explained. Percy turned from her and began trudging through logs and piles of leaves looking around. "You look at the sky for birds. I'll look for tracks or bugs," Percy called back. Amelia nodded, and followed him, occasionally looking up at the sky.

They must've walked for hours, pushing through thickets, trees, shrubs. Percy made sure they didn't step on any snares. Amelia was getting tired of walking, and searching the sky for birds. She was also thirsty and hungry. "This is pointless," she groaned, stopping.

Percy sighed, turning around. He was dripping in sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead. He rubbed his eyes and threw the backpack at Amelia's feet. He placed his hands on his hips and stared at the young girl. "Look, I know you're tired and stuff. I am too. But that's not gonna go away by sitting here or complaining. We need to find water." Amelia rolled her eyes and plopped down next to the backpack. She put her head in her hands. "We're close, I can feel it. If we just–oomf!" Amelia looked up to see a body hurtling for Percy, throwing them both to the ground. A boy with dark hair wrestled Percy to the ground, straddling him, his hands squeezing Percy's neck. Amelia sat in shock as the boy tried to choke Percy.

With a growl, Percy hooked his leg underneath the boy's and spun them around so Percy was on top. He started to punch the boy in the face, until the boy pulled out the knife from Percy's shoulder. Percy let out a scream of pain before having to dodge a stab at his head. The boy tried to stab Percy again, but he caught the boy's hands between his own. Percy turned the knife in the boy's hands, pushing against the other boy's hands. The knife slowly headed for the boy's face. Percy took the chance of taking away one of his hands and punching the tribute on the ground, causing the boy to lose focus. Percy took the knife and stabbed the kid in the chest 3 times, making sure he was dead. A second later, the cannon boomed, signaling his death.

Percy let out a breath, and leaned away, the knife still in his hand. Blood from his shoulder dripped onto the kid's face. Percy breathed heavily, looking down at his hands, the boy's blood soaking them. His eyes wide, Percy pushed himself off the boy and scooted back. Percy just killed someone. He just killed a kid. It sunk in, just like the knife had sunk into the boy's chest. Percy started to breathe quickly, his heart pounding. Percy dropped the knife and clenched his head. He wanted to cry, but he remembered where he was and the cameras. Percy quickly shook his head and rose, wiping the blood from his head and hair. Amelia was sitting against a tree, her brown eyes wide with shock and fear.

Percy wanted to scream at her, ask her why she did nothing when the boy almost killed him. But he understood that she was terrified, remembering that she was only 13 years old. She was a kid. Percy grabbed the knife, wiping the blood on the ground silently. He made his way over to the backpack and Amelia. Percy reached out to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it. "Amelia," Percy said. She slowly turned her head to face him. "I need you to light a match. We need to cauterize this," he nodded down at his shoulder that was still bleeding. Amelia didn't move. "Hey," Percy snapped his fingers in her face. "Amelia, I need your help. Come on."

The young girl blinked, and then went to work. She pulled out the box of matches and took on out. She slid the match along the box, lighting it. The fire was small. Percy took the match gently and placed it under the side of the blade of his knife. After a minute, the blade turned a dull orange. Percy blew the match out and tossed it away. "Amelia, I need you to hold this. Carefully." Amelia nodded and slowly took the knife from his hand. Percy quickly took off his jacket and bloodstained, light green shirt, wincing at the movement of his injured shoulder. He set his clothes on the ground beside him and scooted closer to Amelia. "I need you to press the flat of the blade, the hot side, against my shoulder," Percy said softly, pointing to his stab wound. "Okay?" Amelia nodded silently.

Percy placed a part of his shirt in his mouth to muffle his scream. He then grabbed onto part of the tree to steady himself. Amelia locked eyes with him, and Percy nodded. The girl slowly pushed the hot end of the blade against Percy's wound, searing it shut. Percy screamed as the fire burned him. The pain was excruciating, the worst pain he had ever felt, but it was over in a few seconds. Amelia quickly pulled the blade away from him, and tore the shirt from Percy's mouth. He breathed heavily, his tan chest rising and falling slowly. He looked over at his shoulder. The wound was closed, but the skin was burned and charred. Percy leaned against a tree, catching his breath. After a moment, Percy stood.

"We gotta go," he said, picking up his shirt and jacket. "The hovercraft will be here soon." Percy nodded over at the dead boy. Amelia stood up, grabbing the backpack. Percy threw Amelia his shirt and jacket. She put it in the backpack. Percy wanted to let his seared skin breathe before covering it with something that will probably irritate it. It may even get me sponsors, Percy thought. "Let's go."

Amelia caught up to him, walking at his side. "Water?" She asked, staring up at him.

"Yes," Percy replied without looking at her. They walked for a few more hours, deeper into the woods. It was beginning to get dark, so Percy suggested they find some place to rest for the night.

Percy pulled on his shirt and bunched up his jacket at the foot of the tree, giving Amelia a place to lay her head. He pulled out the reflective blanket, turning it on the other side and handing it to her. Percy said he would take first watch, but what first watch really meant was that he would be staying up all night as Amelia couldn't take care of herself and Percy. As soon as it was completely dark outside, the Capitol anthem began to play. The crest of the Capitol lit up the night sky.

The first faces to pop up in the sky were the tributes from District 3, then the male tribute from District 5, both the tributes from 6 and 7, the boy from 8 which Percy had killed, both from 9, and the girl from 10. That added up to be 11. Almost half had been killed in the first day. Percy let out a breath when he didn't see Thresh, Rue, Peeta, or Katniss's face in the sky. Percy tried not to think about what had happened earlier today as he sat against a tree, knife in hand. Think of something happy, Percy chided. Percy took out Annabeth's blue and white hat and clutched it tightly, breathing slowly.

Percy thought about his mother coming home everyday with a bag full of candy she had stolen throughout the day during work. Percy thought about sitting in the floor with his mom, eating the candy happily. Percy remembered walking home from school with Annabeth and Grover, giving Grover swimming lessons. Percy remembered Grover splashing around wildly in the lake behind Percy's house, Annabeth laughing at both of them while doing her homework. Annabeth helping Percy with his homework, and Percy finally giving up, but Annabeth never giving up. Percy wondered if Annabeth, Grover, and his mom were watching right now. Did they see him kill that boy? Percy prayed they didn't, but they probably did. Percy could only imagine the disgust on their faces, just like the disgust they showed when watching the past Games.

Percy needed to get his mind off of everything. He stood quietly, careful not to wake Amelia because if he did, Percy would be hearing about it the next day. Percy looked back at the young girl and thought, she'll be fine, I'm just walking a few hundred yards. Percy knew Amelia would want water the minute she woke up, and looking for it for just an hour or so by himself would do more good than harm. Percy grabbed the thermos from the backpack. He was sure not to step on any leaves so he would wake Amelia. Percy looked around at the trees, running his hand along the bark. Dry. Where there was water, the trees would be moister, as Percy learned at the Training Center in the Wildlife station. Percy was glad that he had "wasted" his time at that station.

Percy blindly followed along the trees that were moist in the dark of the night, not knowing where he was going or where he was stepping. After about an hour of mindlessly walking, until he stepped in something that splashed. Percy stopped, mid-step, and crouched down, widening his eyes to see better in the darkness. Percy cautiously dipped his finger in the liquid, hoping what he was touching wasn't blood or pee.

"Please don't be urine," Percy closed his eyes, and brought his finger to his lips. Percy let out a breath at the tasteless liquid, water. Percy splashed the cold water on his face, relishing in it. He ran his wet hands through his hair, sighing. Percy dipped the small thermos in the water. Don't drink, Percy thought. The water was most likely not clean. He would need to boil it later once he got back to Amelia. Percy grabbed a stick and stood. He began to make his way back to their camp, drawing a line in the mud and dirt, leaving a trail for him to find the next day.

Percy trudged back to camp, excited to wake Amelia and show her the water, not caring if she would be crabby the rest of the day because he interrupted her sleep. But when Percy saw the familiar tree and didn't see Amelia's sleeping body under and or any of the supplies, he panicked. He rushed under the tree picking up his jacket that she was sleeping on. Percy whipped his head around, clutching his jacket. "Amelia!" He whisper-yelled. Percy stood. "Amelia? Amel–" A blunt object hit Percy on the back of his head, knocking him out. Percy's body thudded to the ground loudly beneath his attackers' feet.

Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Clove, and Peeta stood over him, Cato swinging a metal bat in his hand. He grinned down at an unconscious Percy, nodding. "Oh, this is going to be fun."


End file.
